Täter und Opfer
by frl-smilla
Summary: Ein Opfer, daß auch zugleich Täter sein könnte immerhin ein einleuchtendes Motiv gäbe es. Aber was nützt ein Motiv ohne Beweis... Ein langes Verhör, das viel zu Denken gibt, kein leichtes Thema für Horatio und sein Team.
1. Täter

**_Endlich habe ich es geschafft, die Zeit aufzubringen. Ihr habt nun vor euch ein überarbeitetes Kapitel 1, 2, 3 und 4. Der Rest wird komplett umgeschrieben und folgt in den kommenden Tagen.  
_**

**_Wie schon geschrieben, bin ich für alle Anregungen (also Reviews) dankbar, ob nun positiv oder negativ. Wenn euch Fehler, Sinnfehler oder anderes störendes auffällt: bitte melden - schließlich will ich mich weiter verbessern._**

**_

* * *

_**

Es versprach ein heißer Tag zu werden.

Horatio und sein Team gelangten zur selben Zeit zum Tatort, ein kleines Motel im Vorort Miamis. Am Boden des Zimmers lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten ein Mann mittleren Alters.

„Was haben wir denn?" fragte Horatio und blickte Alexx, die sich bereits über die Leiche beugte, über die Schulter.

„ICH habe einen toten Mann. Was DU hast, weiß ich noch nicht." entgegnete sie schmunzelnd und setzte unberührt ihre Arbeit der ersten Aufnahme fort.

„Das Zimmermädchen hat ihn hier gefunden. Sie hat angeblich nichts verändert." erklärte Eric und packte bereits seine Kamera aus. „Was ich auch gerne glaube, wenn ich mir den Dreck hier so ansehe." ergänzte er dann und deutete auf den schmutzigen Boden. „Das wird wieder eine Höllenarbeit werden."

Horatio blickte sich um. Der Tote lag wenige Schritte von der Türe entfernt. Das Zimmer machte sonst einen leeren Eindruck, es schien, als wäre der Mann gerade erst hingekommen. In den Kästen fanden sich keine Kleidungsstücke, das Zimmer war offensichtlich nur für eine Nacht angemietet.

„Alexx?"

Die Angesprochene hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als sie antwortete. „Ich habe eine Wunde am Rücken, vermutlich eine Austrittsverletzung von einer Kugel." Sie drehte den Mann nach weiteren kurzen Untersuchungen um.

„Und das ist noch nicht alles." setzte sie dann fort. Ihr spitzer Ton ließ die Crew sich zu ihr umdrehen. „Schußwunde und noch ein paar andere Sachen."

„Das kann man wohl sagen." bestätigte Horatio im üblichen lässigen Stil, nachdem er die fast unzähligen Messerstiche gesehen hatte, die sich alle im Brustbereich fanden.

„Warum ist seine Hose so eigenartig zugemacht?" fragte sich Alexx selbst und zog diese dann dem Mann etwas hinunter. „Hmm, da war wohl jemand wirklich sauer auf ihn."

„Igitt!" stöhnte Eric auf, als er sah, was Alexx damit meinte. „Der wurde ja kastriert."

---

„Wir haben ihn." verkündete Speed voller Freude und drehte den Bildschirm zu Horatio, der hinter ihm stand.

„Marc Polite. 53 Jahre alt. – Was hat er wohl dort zu suchen gehabt?"   
„Und was hat er angestellt, um so zugerichtet zu werden." setzte Alexx fort, die mit einem Bericht in der Hand auftauchte.

„Was hast du für uns?"

„Todesursache war ein Schuß aus kurzer Entfernung in die Brust von vorne. Fast perfekt das Herz getroffen, er war sofort tot."

„Und die anderen Verletzungen?"

„Alle post mortem – also danach zugefügt. Mehrere Stiche mit einem spitzen Gegenstand, vermutlich ein kurzes Messer, in den Brust und Bauchbereich. Und seine Genitalien wurden ihm abgetrennt, wie wir ja schon gesehen haben."

„Zuerst erschossen, dann erstochen. – Wieviel Zeit lag dazwischen?" war Horatios nächste Frage.

„Der Tod hat irgendwann um Mitternacht angeklopft. Wann die anderen Verletzungen zugefügt wurden, läßt sich schwer sagen. Von der Blutgerinnung her, tippe ich auf etwa eine Stunde später." Sie reichte ihre Unterlagen Horatio, der sie nochmals durchging.

„Wir haben allerlei Spuren im Motel. Aber da es nicht grad ein Firstclassmotel ist, wird nicht viel Verwertbares übrig bleiben." entschuldigend zuckte Speed mit den Schultern.

„Dafür haben wir diesmal kein Rätselraten über die Waffe." meldete sich erstmals Calleigh. „Die habe ich schon immer geliebt – eine echte Glock, Model 23 – Kaliber 40. Paßt auch perfekt zur Wunde und zum Projektil."

„Eine Glock. Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?"

„Im Mistkübel vor dem Motel. Aber ohne Fingerabdrücke. Unser Täter sie gut sauber gemacht."

„Oder unsere Täterin. Ist eine Glock nicht eine typische Frauenwaffe?" warf Speed ein und erntete von Calleigh einen scharfen Blick.

„Muß doch nicht jeder mit einer Kalaschnikow herumlaufen, oder? – Ich bin jedenfalls dabei, mehr über die Waffe rauszukriegen."

Horatio sah sich nochmals die Tatortfotos an. „Polite öffnet die Türe, geht ein paar Schritte zurück und wird erschossen. – Der oder die Täter werfen die Waffe weg und kommen entweder ein paar Stunden später wieder oder ein anderer kommt, findet ihn tot vor und entschließt sich, trotzdem was zu hinterlassen. So oder so, jemand muß ihn umgedreht haben. Nehmt euch Polites Kleidung genau vor, wer immer ihn berührt hat, hat auch Spuren hinterlassen."

„ Es kommt noch besser." Speed, der beim Computer saß, druckte ein paar Seiten aus. „Polite ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Seht euch seinen Polizeiakt an. - Eine Verurteilung wegen sexuellem Mißbrauch und Nötigung aus dem Jahre 1992. Er wurde 1993 verurteilt, verbüßte eine Haftstrafe von 8 Jahren und kam 2001 frei."

„Wie war das mit der Glock als Frauenwaffe?" wiederholte Speed. „Erschossen und verstümmelt – klingt mir nach der Rache eines Opfers."

Horatio blätterte im Bericht weiter. „Das Opfer war seine Tochter. Sidonie van Dahlen. Damals 16 Jahre alt. – Speed, finde ihre Adresse raus. Wäre interessant, was sie dazu zu sagen hat."


	2. Opfer

Es war 2 Uhr nachmittag, als Horatio mit Calleigh als Verstärkung Sidonie einen Besuch abstatteten und vor einem großzügig angelegten Appartementhaus stoppten. „Das möchte ich mir mal leisten können." Calleigh schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann sie es dann mit 29?"

Ein Türschild wies Sidonies Namen auf, doch niemand öffnete auf das Läuten hin.

Horatio sah sich um und wies dann auf ein Tanzstudio im Erdgeschoß, die Türe stand offen. In einem kleinen angeschlossenen Büro saß eine ältere Dame und blätterte lustlos in einer Zeitung.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Caine. CSI Miami." – er zeigte seinen Ausweis kurz vor. „Ich suche Sidonie van Dahlen. Wissen Sie, wann sie zu Hause sein wird oder wo sie anzutreffen ist?"

Die Dame stand mit erstauntem Blick auf. „Natürlich weiß ich wo sie ist. Sid ist im Saal und gibt eine Stunde." gleichzeitig deutete sie auf die nächste Türe.

Die beiden Beamten waren etwas erstaunt über die schnelle Information. „Können wir hineingehen?"

Die Frau überlegte und nickte dann. „Geht es etwa um diesen schrecklichen Kerl, der sie vor ein paar Tagen belästigt hat?" fragte sie, als Horatio und Calleigh bereits weitergehen wollten.

„Ein Kerl?" wiederholte Horatio. „Etwa dieser hier?" – Er zog aus seiner Jackentasche ein Foto des toten Marc Polite, aufgenommen am Autopsietisch.

„Ja. Ja ich glaube das war er." stammelte die Frau.

„Wissen Sie was er wollte?" fragte nun Calleigh.

„Nein, Sidonie hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Ich war nicht dabei. Aber es war ein wirklich abscheulicher Mensch." empörte sich die alte Dame.

Horatio ging nochmals ins Freie hinaus und blickte sich kurz um. Calleigh war ihm gefolgt.

„Im Bericht von Alexx stand etwas von einer Abschürfung auf der linken Schulter und Hüfte..." wiederholte er halblaut. Calleigh wußte sofort, wonach sie Ausschau halten mußte, ihr fiel als erste beim Treppenaufgang zum Haus ein kleiner Stofffetzen an der Mauer auf. „Da ist jemand ziemlich heftig dagegen gefallen und muß sich aufgeschürft haben." stellte sie fest.

Prozedereüblich machte sie ein Foto und nahm zwei Proben in der Hoffnung, daß auch ein paar Hautpartikel hängen geblieben waren.

Wieder zurück im Haus, öffnete Horatio die Türe zum Tanzsaal und trat mit Calleigh ein. Der sonnendurchflutete Raum blendete beide zuerst. Das nächste was sie wahrnahmen waren vier Personen, die in der Mitte des Raumes am Boden saßen.

„Ein großer, ein roter, ein runder Luftballon,

fliegt höher, immer höher, gleich fliegt er mir davon.

Doch an der Schnur, der langen,

hol ich ihn mir zurück. Jetzt hab ich ihn gefangen,

da hab ich aber Glück."

Drei Mädchen, etwa 9 oder 10 Jahre als, saßen um eine junge Frau. Gemeinsam sagten sie den Reim auf und machten dazu entsprechende Handbewegungen. Zwei der Kinder litten offensichtlich am Down-Syndrom, das dritte Mädchen wirkte äußerlich gesund.

„Miss van Dahlen?" Horatio trat einen Schritt vor.

Die junge Frau drehte sich um und blickte die Besucher erstaunt und wie es schien beunruhigt an.

„Ja bitte?" fragte sie und erhob sich.

Horatio musterte seine Verdächtige. Sidonie war laut Akt 29 Jahre alt, sie war schlank, groß gewachsen, hatte aber ein ungesund wirkendes blasses Gesicht. Ihre dunklen Augen stachen hervor, doch am meisten leuchtete ihr rotes Haar. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob die Farbe echt war oder nicht, dann verwarf er den Gedanken gleich wieder und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Miss van Dahlen. Mein Name ist Horatio Caine, CSI, Miami-Dade Police. Wir möchten Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen." Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und griff zu seinem Ausweis.

Das nächste war ein schriller Schrei. Eines der Mädchen, das äußerlich gesunde, sprang auf und lief in die hinterste Ecke des Saales. Dort kauerte sie sich zusammen. „Sie holen mich. Sie holen mich." stammelte sie unentwegt.

„Verd..." fluchte Sidonie leise, ohne das Wort ganz auszusprechen. Ihr Blick ging von den beiden Beamten zu dem weinenden Mädchen. Die beiden anderen Kinder blieben verschreckt sitzen. Calleigh machte mit guter Absicht zwei Schritte auf das Kind in der Ecke zu.

„Stopp. Bleiben Sie stehen und sagen keinen Ton!" stoppte Sidonie sie leise und hielt sie mit einer resoluten Handbewegung zurück. Dann lief sie zu dem Kind.

Calleigh und Horatio wechselten einen konfusen Blick, während Sidonie sich bemühte, das Mädchen mit gedämpften Worten zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie auf, das Kind klammerte sich an ihre Hand, immer noch mißtrauisch vor allem Horatio Caine im Blickfeld.

„Also, Ally. Wir gehen jetzt ganz langsam an den Beiden vorbei. Sie tun dir nichts." „Was wenn doch?" jammerte das Kind weiter.

„Dann kriegen sie es mit mir zu tun. Und du weißt doch, daß du dich auf mich verlassen kannst, nicht wahr? – Kommt ihr zwei. Ihr geht jetzt auch gleich mit." Sie winkte den beiden Mädchen, die immer noch verstört am Boden saßen. Gehorsam standen sie auf und liefen zur Türe, dort warteten sie.

Sidonies Blick galt, als sie mit Ally langsam ebenfalls losging, den beiden Polizeibeamten. Der Ältere erwiderte ihren Blick und nickte fast unmerklich als hätte er ihre lautlose Bitte, nichts zu sagen oder zu tun, verstanden. Was immer mit dem kleinen Mädchen los war, ihre Angst war spürbar.

„Siehst du. Alles in Ordnung. Sie wollen nur mit mir sprechen. Sie tun dir nichts und mir auch nicht." wiederholte Sidonie immer wieder und erreichte langsam die Türe, die sie dann öffnete. „Kommt Mädels. Ende der Stunde. – Holt euch eure Rucksäcke und wartet brav bei der Bank." Auch Ally löste sich allmählich von Sidonie und setzte sich hin, immer noch mißtrauisch die Saaltüre im Blick.

„Dana, paß bitte kurz auf die drei auf. Und laß sie und auch keinen anderen in den Saal. Sonst habe ich gleich das nächste Desaster, dank deiner vorherigen Großzügigkeit Fremde in den Saal zu schicken." hörten die Beamten Sidonie scharf sagen, gleich darauf betrat sie den Raum und schloß die Türe.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, nachdem Sie mir mit Danas so herrlicher Mithilfe die Stunde kaputt gemacht haben?" fragte sie und ging verärgert auf die Beiden zu, blieb aber dann drei Schritte vor ihnen stehen.

„Das lag nicht in unserer Absicht." entschuldigte sich Horatio. „Wir haben in paar Fragen an Sie. Zunächst mal, kennen Sie diesen Mann?" fragte er gleich darauf und nahm wieder das Foto aus der Tasche.

„Warum stellen Sie mir diese rein rhetorische Frage, wo Sie doch schon wissen, daß er mein Vater ist." antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage, nachdem sie einen Blick auf das Bild geworfen hatte. Horatio blickte sie ohne Reaktion an und schwieg.

„Er sieht nicht sehr gesund aus. Ist es das, was ich glaube?" hängte Sidonie dann schließlich an.

„Er wurde heute Morgen erschossen aufgefunden."

Sidonie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nickte unmerklich.

„Ich muß die Mädchen heimbringen und habe um vier noch eine Tanzstunde. Kann Ihre Befragung so lange warten?" bat sie schließlich nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Kommen Sie danach in unser Büro." er übergab ihr seine Karte. „Ich glaube ich brauche nicht sagen, daß das ein verpflichtender Termin ist."

Sidonie lächelte ironisch. „Buh – Jetzt habe ich aber Angst." Sie drehte sich um und hielt den beiden die Türe auf.


	3. Verhör

„Speed. Wie sieht's aus?" Horatio deutete auf diverse Tests.

„Hab ich schon mal gesagt, daß ich Motels nicht leiden kann? Ich habe bisher 12 verschiedene DNA-Proben im Zimmer gefunden. Die Waffe hat nichts erbracht. Keine Verlustmeldungen, keine Fasern, keine Rückstände, keine Abdrücke, sie wurde offenbar mit einem Reinigungstuch abgewischt. Wir nehmen uns nun gerade die Stichwunden genauer vor."

Calleigh meldete sich dazu. „Ich bin mit seiner Kleidung fertig und lasse es gerade auswerten."

„Was ist mit der Tochter von Polite?" fragte Yelina, die dazugestoßen war.

„Die ist ein Thema für sich." meinte Horatio. „Keine Spur des typischen Opfers. – Ihre Unberührtheit, als sie das Foto von Polite sah. Und ihr einziges Kommentar ‚Ist es das was ich glaube'– Sidonie ist wirklich sehr interessant." bestätigte Horatio in Gedanken versunken. „Sie kommt am Abend vorbei, lassen wir uns überraschen, was sie uns zu erzählen hat."

Horatio saß in seinem Büro bei einem Prüfbericht, als Calleigh rein kam.

„Ich hab was ganz ganz tolles." sagte sie mit stolzem Lächeln. „Das ist die DNA von Polite. -- Und DAS ist die DNA eines fremden Haares, das wir auf seinem Hemd gefunden haben."

Horatio begutachtete beide Blätter und lächelte dann ebenfalls.

„Fast identisch. Also ein naher Verwandter..."

„Ein naher WEIBLICHER Verwandter übrigens" korrigierte Calleigh. Die Auswertung ist schon da.

„Das wird ja immer besser. "

Calleigh verließ das Zimmer, kam aber einen Augenblick später wieder zurück. „Du hast Besuch, deine „nahe Verwandte" ist draußen. Ich hab sie ins Besprechungszimmer gesetzt. – Sie wirkt weder wie Täter oder Opfer. Ich frage mich nur, was von beidem sie wirklich ist." rätselte Calleigh.

„Vielleicht beides." ergänzte Horatio. „ Hast du übrigens Zeit?"

„Warum? Ich bin doch sonst nicht für ‚guter Bulle-böser Bulle' zuständig."

„Nein, aber ich glaube es ist vernünftig, wenn eine Frau bei der Vernehmung dabei ist und Yelina ist nicht mehr hier." Calleigh nickte und allzu gern folgte sie ihm in das Verhör, das nur spannend werden konnte.

---

Zu Zweit betraten sie den Konferenzraum. Sidonie van Dahlen stand beim Fenster und drehte sich um, als sie die Türe hörte. Horatios erster Blick galt ihren Haaren – sie waren nachlässig zu einem Knoten gebunden, vereinzelte rote Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und verleihten ihr einen etwas fahrigen Eindruck . „Hallo Sidonie. Danke fürs Kommen." begrüßte Horatio sie und stellte nun auch nachträglich Calleigh vor.

„Ihre so nette Einladung konnte ich ja schlecht ablehnen." Sidonie trat einen Schritt vor und setzte sich dann.

Horatio blieb absichtlich hinten stehen, während seine Kollegin Platz nahm.

„Miss van Dahlen..." begann Horatio und wurde unterbrochen.

„Es reicht, wenn Sie Sidonie oder Sid sagen. Unsere Unterhaltung hier wird wohl länger dauern und es stolpern ohnedies alle nur über meinen Namen."

Calleigh stellte ein Diktiergerät auf den Tisch. „Sidonie, wir möchten das Gespräch aufnehmen. Ist Ihnen das recht?"

„Ja, ja. Ich kenne das schon alles. Und immer brav und vor allem laut antworten und nicht nicken." vervollständigte Sidonie den Satz, ihre Tonlage war fast schon als frech zu bezeichnen, doch noch ignorierten das die beiden Beamten.

„Dies ist lediglich eine Befragung, aber Sie können trotzdem einen Anwalt beiziehen. Möchten Sie das?"

Sidonie verneinte. „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich einen brauche."

„Woher kommt Ihr Akzent?" fragte Calleigh, obwohl sie wußte, daß Horatio die wesentlichen Dinge aus ihrem Polizeiakt wußte.

Sidonie antwortete relativ gelangweilt. „Ich bin eine bunte Nationalitätenmischung. Eine gebürtige Ungarin als Mutter, in den USA geboren und in Österreich aufgewachsen. – Daher die Doppelstaatsbürgerschaft."

„Ist Sidonie ein ungarischer Name?"

„Ein Zigeunername, könnte man sagen." Sie deutete auf ihre Haare. „Was manche auch schnell sehen..."

„Dürfen wir Ihnen etwas zu Trinken bringen lassen, ehe wir beginnen." wurde sie gleich danach von Horatio gefragt. Sidonie blickte ihn aufmerksam an und legte den Kopf schief. Calleigh stutzte kurz, dies war eine Angewohnheit ihres Bosses, Horatio, wenn er Hintergedanken hatte. Das nun bei einer Verdächtigen zu sehen, brachte sie ins Grübeln.

„Fragen Sie aus Höflichkeit, oder um von mir unspektakulär eine DNA-Probe und Fingerabdrücke zu erhalten?" Horatio senkte den Kopf und verbarg ein Grinsen, ebenso wie Calleigh.

„Wie wäre es mit Beidem?" meinte er dann, immer noch ruhig.

„ Na, da Sie alle so unglaublich nett sind kann ich ja kaum Nein sagen." Sidonie zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück.

Calleigh stand auf und kam gleich darauf mit einem Glas Wasser in der einen Hand und mit einem kleinen Koffer in der anderen zurück. Die Ermittlerin nahm einen Abstrich aus dem Mund, weiteren Abstrich aus beiden Handflächen und die Abdrücke der rechten Hand.

Horatio fiel dabei eine breite, ältere Narbe am Handgelenk auf, mehr schlecht wie recht von einer Armbanduhr verdeckt, die augenscheinlich von einer Verbrennung herrührte, frage aber nicht weiter.

Nachdem die Probenentnahme erledigt war und diese verpackt wurden, nahm Sidonie einen Schluck Wasser und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Nun denn...- Weiter im Text."

Horatio trat einen Schritt vor. „Ihr Verhältnis zu Polite war nicht das Beste..."

„Aus verständlichen Gründen, doch wohl, oder?" wandte Sidonie ein und fixierte ihn kurz.

„Wann haben Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?" kam es nun von Calleigh.

Sidonie zögerte kurz. „Das muß bei der Verhandlung 1992 oder1993 gewesen sein."

Horatio überlegte einen Moment, ihr die offensichtliche Lüge gleich vorzuhalten, entschied sich aber dann anders.

„Wo waren Sie gestern Abend?" fragte er statt dessen.

„Zu Hause. – Und ehe Sie danach fragen: NEIN, ich habe keine Zeugen und NEIn, ich habe kein Alibi." antwortete Sidonie.

Eric klopfte an die Glastüre, reichte Horatio einige Blätter und blieb auf sein Zeichen hin im Zimmer stehen.

„Das wird ja allmählich richtig voll hier. Hätte ich auch jemanden mitbringen müssen?" meldete sich Sidonie mit gewohnter Ironie, während Horatio über den Bericht flog.

Doch der leitende Beamte blickte nicht einmal auf als er meinte „Möchten Sie nun doch einen Anwalt beiziehen?"

„Nein, möchte ich immer noch nicht. Außerdem sollten Sie nicht mehr viele Leute in das Zimmer stopfen. Ist sicherlich schlecht für das Raumklima."

„Nun, Sidonie. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in Ihrer Lage zu Scherzen aufgelegt wäre." stellte Horatio fest, während er weiter in den Unterlagen blätterte.

Sidonie schenkte der Gruppe ein verzogenes Lächeln. „Meine Güte, seien Sie doch nicht so humorlos."

„Ich habe heute einen guten Tag, aber ich fürchte nicht mehr lange. Also kriegen Sie noch eine letzte Chance, die Wahrheit zu sagen. -- Polite. Wann haben Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt." antwortete Sidonie langsam und spürbar vorsichtiger.

„Da hat aber Ihre Angestellte, Dana, etwas anderes behauptet."

Sidonie seufzte.

„Nun?" hakte Horatio nach.

„Er tauchte letzte Woche auf und wollte Geld. Ich hab ihm höflich gesagt, er soll gehen. Ende. Das ganze war eine Sache von 3 Minuten."

„Nochmals eine Lüge..."

„Ist es das?" Sidonies Ton war aufsässig.

„Ich mache keine Scherze, Sidonie. – Höflich war Ihre Unterredung nicht. An der Mauer zur Treppe sind uns Abschürfungen aufgefallen und meine Unterlagen hier sagen nicht nur, daß Polite passende Verletzungen an seiner Hüfte hat, so als wäre er sehr kräftig dagegen gefallen, sondern auch, daß die DNA-Probe davon ident mit Polites DNA ist. Woher kommen also die Abschürfungen?" Horatios Ton war nun nicht mehr so zurückhaltend.

„Also gut, ich war nicht unbedingt höflich zu ihm, sondern hab ihn rausgeworfen. Rausgekickt könnte man auch sagen."

„Warum?"

„Schon wieder ein ‚Warum'." wiederholte Sidonie. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Nach Jahren taucht er bei mir auf und will Geld erpressen. Nicht mit mir."

„Womit wollte er Sie erpressen?"

Sidonie zögerte wieder kurz. „Indem er meine Vergangenheit an die große Glocke hängt. Was ihm aber leider nichts bringt oder brachte, da die Mütter bzw. Eltern meiner Kids wissen, was mir damals passiert ist und ich kein Geheimnis daraus mache. Und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt."

„Erpressung wäre aber ein hervorragendes Motiv für einen Mord."

„Tatsächlich? Aber ich bin sicher nicht die einzige, die ein Motiv hätte. Und wie gesagt, ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Ich hab mir schon zu viel aufgebaut, um es so auf's Spiel zu setzen."

Horatio fixierte seine Verdächtige lange ohne etwas zu sagen, doch ungerührt erwiderte sie seinen Blick.


	4. Verhör Fortsetzung

„Nur so aus Neugierde. Was hatte es heute Nachmittag mit dem Mädchen auf sich?" wollte Calleigh wissen und klinkte sich damit wieder in das Gespräch ein, einerseits aus Neugierde, andererseits um das Gespräch wieder zu beruhigen

„Ally mag Polizeibeamte nicht wirklich gerne." antwortete Sidonie lapidar.

„Wieso?"

„Nun, das könnte damit zusammen hängen, daß ein vermeintlicher Polizist mit Uniform und Polizeimarke sie vor etwa 9 Monaten am Weg von der Schule nach Hause abpaßte, ihr erzählte, daß die Mutter im Krankenhaus ist und er sie hinbringt. – Dem war natürlich nicht so. Er hat sich an ihr vergangen und sie dann in einen Straßengraben geworfen." Sidonies Stimme klang teilnahmslos, doch ihre Gestik und der Blick sprachen Bände.

„Jetzt sind wir gerade daran, die größte Angst abzubauen, sodaß sie auf der Straße an einem Polizisten vorbei gehen kann, ohne zu schreien oder zu treten. – Leider immer wieder mit Rückschlägen, wie wir heute gesehen haben."

Eric, er immer noch im Zimmer standt, schluckte und warf Calleigh einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Kindesmißbrauch war immer noch ein heikles Thema, wenngleich es leider viel zu oft vorkam.

„Wer ist wir? Haben Sie eine Partnerin in der Schule?"

„Ja, ich habe eine Assistentin in der Schule, aber ‚Wir' bedeutet eigentlich Ally und ich." erläuterte Sidonie.

„Warum machen Sie das?" Horatio sah sie wieder mit kurzem Seitenblick an.

„Was das? Die Arbeit mit mißbrauchten Kindern? – Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?"

„Sie wurden einmal selbst mißbraucht, aber befähigt Sie das denn?"

„Einmal?" wiederholte Sidonie mit gewohnter Ironie und absichtlich betont „Das hätte ich dann doch etwas anders gesehen."

Horatio blickte achtsam auf. „Polites Verurteilung 1992."

Sidonies ironischer Ausdruck verschwand plötzlich aus ihrem Gesicht, sie wirkte nun ehrlich überrascht und blinzelte mehrmals, als müsse sie angestrengt überlegen. Dann schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht, ihre Schultern zuckten.

Die Beamten sahen sich kurz verwirrt an.

„Sid?" fragte Calleigh. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Horatio erkannte als erster, daß sie nicht weinte, wie sie zuerst vermuteten, sondern lautlos lachte.

„Sidonie. Dürfen wir teilhaben an dem, was Sie offenkundig so witzig finden?" forderte er verstimmt.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" hörten sie sie schließlich kichern. „Und ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum sie von ihm nur als Polite sprechen. – Herrlich!"

„Sid!" Horatios rescher Ton rief sie zur Ordnung.

Sidonie räusperte sich und setzte sich ernst geworden wieder gerade auf.

„Einfach - - herrlich." wiederholte sie nochmals. „Wenn Sie mich schon wegen seiner Verurteilung 1992 als Hauptverdächtige sehen, werde ich jetzt wohl auf der Stelle von Ihnen verurteilt und gelyncht."

„Klartext bitte!" forderte Horatio nunmehr unwillig und trat auf den Tisch zu. In bedrohlicher Manier stützte er sich auf die Tischplatte. Doch Sidonie reagierte nicht wirklich beeindruckt.

„Sein richtiger Name lautet Victor Market. Mark Polite hieß er nach der Namensänderung. Und es war n i c h t seine erste Verurteilung."

Eric hatte den Namen aufgeschrieben, nach Horatios Nicken verließ er rasch das Zimmer, um die neue Information durch die Datenbank laufen zu lassen.

„Was heißt das? - Weswegen wurde er verurteilt?" Die Änderung im Verlauf des Verhöres paßte Horatio nicht wirklich ins Konzept und er ahnte bereits, daß sich alles mehr und mehr ausweiten würde.

Sidonie strich sich über die Haare und wandte sich mit kühlem Blick zu Horatio. „Na raten Sie mal."

„Weswegen?" Horatio war nicht in der Laune für Spiele, doch seine Verdächtige gab sich nicht geschlagen.

„Meine Güte. Nun seien Sie doch kein Spielverderber. Ein bißchen Unterhaltung habe ich mir wirklich verdient."

„Er hat sie schon einmal mißbraucht?" mischte sich nun Calleigh als Ruhepol wieder ein.

„Hej, ich gratuliere! 95 von 100 möglichen Punkten, ich bin tief beeindruckt. Nur eine Kleinigkeit stimmt nicht. Damals war es eher so, daß er mich verliehen hat. Sie wissen schon, die netten zahlenden Onkel und so." Wieder war ein spürbarer Sarkasmus in ihren Worten zu hören.

„Wann war das?"

„Ich wurde mit 10, nach dem Tod meiner Mutter zu meinem liebenden Vater verfrachtet. Etwa ein halbes Jahr danach ging es los. Aufgeflogen ist etwa eineinhalb Jahre später."

„Wieso hat er einen anderen Namen bekommen?" fragte Horatio, doch Sidonie reagierte nicht.

„Sidonie. Ich warte auf eine Antwort."

Bewußt betont drehte sie sich kurz um und sah über ihre Schulter, als würde sie sich vergewissern, daß keiner hinter ihr steht.

„Oh Entschuldigung... Fragen Sie mich?" sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommen Sie eigentlich auf die Idee, daß ich Ihnen DAS beantworten kann? Mein Vorschlag oder meine Idee war es jedenfalls nicht!"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Fragen Sie doch Ihre Polizeikollegen. – Ich habe allmählich genug von Ihren Fragen. Vor allem, da alle wirklich sinnlos sind und Sie eigentlich nur wie ein Kind im Sandhaufen drauflos wühlen und von nichts eine Ahnung haben." Sidonies Stimme bekam einen harten und blockierenden Ton.

„Sidonie." bat Calleigh. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß ...". Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Wagen Sie es bloß nicht, den Satz zu beenden." Sidonie sprang wütend auf. „Ich habe genug von „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es ist" oder noch besser: „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst". – Keiner weiß es. Keiner kann es sich auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen. Ausgenommen Sie sind auch mit 11 regelmäßig vergewaltigt worden."

Calleigh war kurz erschrocken, doch sie hielt sich vor Augen, was in der jungen Frau vorgehen mochte.

„Sidonie, ich wollte nur sagen, daß ich mir vorstellen kann, daß es nicht leicht ist, darüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht bringen Sie uns auf die richtige Fährte. Also helfen Sie uns."

Sidonie atmete heftig ein und aus, lief dann zum Fenster und zurück.

„Was ist Ihre Erklärung?" begann Horatio nochmals, nun jedoch ruhiger.

„Er hat damals die unglaubliche Strafe von vier Jahren bekommen und saß zweieinhalb Jahre davon ab. Dann hat er sich angeblich mit der Polizei zusammengetan und sich als Informant für Kinderpornographie und diese Dinge verkauft. Er hatte schon immer gute Beziehungen zur Polizei. Vermutlich hat er diese entsprechend ausgenützt."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Er hat es mir erzählt – bei unserer zweiten – nunja – ziemlich unglücklichen Begegnung 1992. Ob es stimmt oder ob er angegeben hat, kann ich natürlich nicht sagen."

„Inwieweit hatte er Beziehungen zur Polizei?"

Sidonie schwieg kurz. „Es gab mindestens einen ... Stammkunden." fügte sie an. „Wissen Sie was lustig ist?" Sidonie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „MB8347" sagte sie nur.

„Ist das eine Dienstnummer?" fragte Calleigh nach kurzem überlegen.

Sidonie nickte. „Ja, das ist es. - Schon außerordentlich, was man alles irgendwo im Kopf abspeichert. Tja, ich hatte sie auch lange genug und oft genug vor Augen." Sidonie seufzte und setzte sich wieder.

„Und was wurde aus ihm?" Horatio stand immer noch neben dem Tisch, er hatte die ganze Zeit Sidonie beobachtet und versuchte sich weiter eine Meinung zu bilden.

„Aus wem? Aus dem Polizisten? - Möchten Sie wieder raten? – Nichts passierte mit ihm. Warum sollte man einer 12jährigen glauben, die – Zitat – „irgendeine Nummer" aufsagt?"

„Das kann nicht sein." begann Calleigh.

„Können Sie es nicht glauben oder wollen Sie es nicht glauben? – Nun es war aber so. Ich lag 5 Wochen im Spital und außer ein paar unnötigen Fragen von irgendwelchen unbefriedigten Polizisten hat sich keiner um mich gekümmert. Und sie haben sicher bewußt weggehört, wenn ich von der Dienstnummer sprach. Und außerdem: wer würde auch schon einer 11jährigen glauben, die mit einer hausgemachten Gonorrhoe und Wundbrand im Krankenhaus liegt und bei jeder Berührung psychisch und physisch schreit. – Und jetzt fragen Sie mich nochmals, warum ich unter anderem mit mißbrauchten Kindern arbeite."

„Sidonie." Horatios Ton war ruhig und ernst. „Haben Sie Polite getötet. Wenn ja, ist jetzt noch der richtige Zeitpunkt es zu sagen. Wenn Sie es waren, wird der Staatsanwalt sicher alle Umstände berücksichtigen." wiederholte er schließlich.

„Nein, ich hab ihn nicht getötet." antwortete Sidonie ebenso ruhig.

„Warum sollten wir Ihnen glauben?"

Sidonie schwieg kurz. „Ich habe es mir oft genug vorgestellt und überlegt und mir perfekte Pläne ausgeklügelt. Aber ich war es nicht. Bei mir wäre er nämlich nicht so billig und schnell davongekommen. Und vor allem: hätte ich ihn getötet, hätten Sie ihn nicht gefunden und ich wäre auch keinen Moment eine Verdächtige gewesen." ruhig sah sie von Calleigh zu Horatio.

Dieser gab sich für den Moment geschlagen, er lies Sidonie einige Minuten später gehen.


	5. Suche

**Kapitel 5 und 6 sind da und angehängt.**

**Das Ende ist auch schon so gut wie fertig - fehlt nur noch eine passende, gute Auflösung der Geschichte :-)**

**Danke auch für die netten Reviews; es gibt mir wirklich Antrieb, die Geschichte fertig zu bekommen, da es ja doch ein paar Verirrte (verirrt - nicht verwirrt g) gibt, die sie lesen. **

* * *

In einem der Labors traf das Team am nächsten Morgen zusammen.

„Ich könnte gute Nachrichten vertragen..." Horatio blickte sich um.

„Ich hab interessante, aber nicht unbedingt gute Nachrichten." begann Calleigh. „Der Handabstrich war negativ. Nichts was sie mit der Waffe in Verbindung bringen würde - keine Schmauchspuren, keine Rückstände, kein Plastiknachweis, kein Reinigungsmittel wie sie auch auf der Waffe waren."

„Das waren deine interessanten Nachrichten?" ätzte Speed.

„Nein, denn das Beste kommt noch. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Haar auf Polites Hemd?"

Horatio nickte. „Die nahe Verwandte." meinte er erwartungsvoll.

„Tja. Sidonie ist zwar eine nahe Verwandte von ihm, aber nicht die Verwandte, die wir suchen. Das sagt der DNA-Test – und ich habe es zweimal geprüft."

Horatio sah sich ungläubig die Auswertungen nochmals an.

„Sidonie war es also nicht?" überlegte Speed laut.

„Nicht unbedingt. Sie hat gesagt, sie hat ihn nicht umgebracht. Aber vielleicht kam sie ganz einfach zu spät."

„Also der eine nahe Verwandte kommt hin, erschießt ihn, kontrolliert ob er tot ist und hinterläßt dabei das Haar. Dann kommt Sidonie, hat auch vor ihn zu töten, findet ihn aber schon so vor und tobt sich daher nur kurz mit einem Messer aus." riet Speed weiter. „Klingt komisch, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Und zwei Täter, die gemeinsame Sache machen? – Wie wäre es damit?"

Horatio schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mit einer Schußwaffe und einem Messer, das sind zwei gegensätzliche Waffen. Außerdem meinte ja Alexx, daß zwischen dem Schuß und den Stichverletzungen mindestens eine Stunde dazwischen lag. Eric – scheinen in den Akten über Polite oder Market andere weibliche Verwandte und vor allem Töchter auf?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts! Was mich aber nicht wirklich wundert. Es war fast unmöglich, etwas über Market rauszukriegen. Wie er das mit einer Verurteilung geschafft hat, ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Das hat doch Sidonie schon gesagt – mit Beziehungen ist alles möglich." antwortete Calleigh.

„Die Frage ist doch: warum taucht Polite bei ihr auf und will Geld erpressen?" warf nun Speed ein.

„Vielleicht wurde ER erpreßt?" überlegte Calleigh.

„Aber warum wird dann er so schnell getötet?"

„Er konnte nicht zahlen? Oder er wollte nicht zahlen?"

„Oder er hat die falsche Person erpreßt?" mutmaßte nun Eric.

Horatio strich sich nachdenklich über den Kopf. „Wir haben einen Toten, der wirklich kein guter Junge war. – Auch wenn es mir um ihn nicht wirklich Leid tut, aber ungeklärt lassen wir das nicht. – Eric, du bleibst an Polite alias Market dran. Und beschaff uns die Akte von Sidonie von 1986 und 1992. Calleigh, was ist mit der Waffe? Irgendwoher muß die ja kommen. Lass sie nochmals durch die Datenbank laufen, Bundesweit diesmal. Vielleicht wurde sie schon mal verwendet. – Ich spreche nochmals mit Sidonie. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas zu der zweiten nahen Verwandten."

---

Es war später Vormittag als Horatio vor Sidonies Appartementhaus ankam, diesmal ging er gleich zum Tanzsaal, der wie erwartet offen war. Statt Dana saß ein junges Mädchen in der Anmeldung.

„Sidonie ist noch nicht hier. Sie hat einen Kurs an der Miami Ballett-School, aber sie müßte in den nächsten 10 Minuten kommen." erklärte diese auf Horatios Nachfrage. Und genauso liebenswürdig naiv bot sie dem Detective an, die paar Minuten im Büro zu warten, während sie kurz eine Besorgung machen würde.

Horatio nütze die Gelegenheit und sah sich im Zimmer um. An den Wänden hingen viele Fotografien, alle offensichtlich von Schulaufführungen, und Zeichnungen aus Kinderhand, am Schreibtisch lagen offen verschiedene Papiere. Er blätterte gerade im Tischkalender eine Woche nach hinten, als Sidonie in der Türe stand und mit einem verzogenen Lächeln meinte „Das glaub ich nicht. Sagen Sie mir jetzt bloß nicht, daß Ann Sie hereingelassen hat."

Horatio nickte lediglich und musterte Sidonie, die mit einer Sporttasche in der Hand ziemlich abgekämpft vor ihm stand. Ihr Gesicht wirkte noch blasser als gestern.

„Doch, sie war so nett, mich hier warten zu lassen."

Sidonie seufzte und setzte die Tasche ab. „Verdrehen Sie meinen Helferinnen den Kopf oder was machen Sie nur mit ihnen? Gutes Personal ist offenbar wirklich schwer zu finden."

Horatio lächelte mit einem Male. „Das kann ich zum Glück über mein Team nicht sagen. - Sie sehen nicht gut aus. Haben Sie nicht geschlafen?"

„Kann sein." wich Sidonie aus.

„Schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Wie wäre es mit einfacher Schlaflosigkeit!" Sidonie setzte sich in einen der Besuchersessel an der Wand und zog sich ohne auf den Besucher Rücksicht zu nehmen die Schuhe aus.

„Was darf ich heute für Sie tun? Noch ein Verhör? Muß ich nochmals bei Ihnen vorbeikommen, um ein paar Höflichkeiten auszutauschen?" Sidonies Füße bewegten sich im Kreis, während sie in der Tasche nach anderen Schuhen suchte.

„Sidonie, haben Sie Geschwister? Oder besser: hat Ihr Vater noch andere Kinder?" kam Horatio ohne weiteren Smalltalk gleich zum Punkt.

Einen Moment war es still, Horatio merkte ihr Erstaunen, das nun nicht gespielt war. Kerzengerade saß sie mit einem male vor ihm.

„Nein." antwortete sie schließlich zögernd. „Nicht das ich wüßte."

„Überlegen Sie. Hat er einmal etwas erwähnt?"

„Sie glauben, daß ..." Sidonie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern stand auf und lief zum Fenster und zurück. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht..."

„Sidonie, es ist wichtig." hakte er eindringlich nach.

„Da war ein Mädchen, Patricia, glaube ich, hieß sie. Sie muß etwas jünger sein als ich. 1992 war ich 16, also müßte sie ungefähr 3 Jahre jünger sein."

„Was wissen Sie noch?"

„Nichts oder nicht viel. Wir haben uns einmal gesehen. Aber ob sie nur so ein Mädchen war das er erwischt hat, oder ob sie seine Tochter ist, weiß ich nicht genau. Er hat nur sie nur einmal Mistblut genannt, das hat er auch sehr gerne zu mir gesagt."

Sidonie drehte sich um. „Ist sie nun also die neue Verdächtige?"

„Es ist lediglich eine Spur."

Sidonie seufzte nochmals. „Ich höre mich um, einverstanden? – Aber wehe Sie fragen mich jetzt über das Wo Wie und Wann. – Wenn ich etwas rauskriege, rufe ich Sie an. – Und wenn nicht, bleibe ich wohl auf Ihrer Abschußliste, oder?" fast seelenruhig sah sie den Ermittler an.

„Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben. Wir wollen den Fall lösen und den richtigen Täter finden, und nicht den Fall bequem abschließen." entgegnete er ebenso gefaßt, nickte und ging.


	6. Spuren

Horatio saß vor zwei alten Akten aus dem Jahre 1986 und 1992. Fast drehte sich ihm angesichts der Bilder der Magen um. Es handelte sich um Sidonies Polizeiakte und Fotos aus dem Krankenhaus. Trotz der langen Polizeijahre und all der Opfer, die er so oft zu sehen bekam, waren Kinder und Jugendliche Opfer immer noch sein Alpraum.

1986, ein ausgemergeltes knapp 12 jähriges Kind mit toten Augen war zu sehen, Hämatome überall, ein ausgepeitschter Rücken, Brandblasen von ausgedämpften Zigaretten. Der Arztbericht sprach von einer schweren Gonorhoe und von einer notwendigen Amputation des rechten Eierstocks und Eileiter, die durch den ständigen Missbrauch und damit zusammenhängenden Geschehnissen irreparabel beschädigt worden waren.

Dann Fotos von 1992, diesmal keine toten Augen mehr, sondern vor Wut flackernde. Eine Nahaufnahme einer schweren Brandverletzung am Handgelenk, die davon herrührte, daß sie an ein heißes Metallrohr gekettet gefunden worden war, wieder mehrfache Vergewaltigung – von mindestens zwei Männern. 1992 war die Polizei offenbar immerhin so weit gewesen, entsprechende Ermittlungen zu führen und Proben zu nehmen.

Horatio stutzte. Warum zwei? Sie hatte von Polite gesprochen, und er war auch verurteilt worden. Wer war der Zweite? Interessant war auch, dass Sidonie in ihrer Einvernahme kaum eine verwendbare Aussage machte, wenn sie Anschuldigungen vorbrachte, so gingen die nur zu Lasten von Polite.

Yelina kam gerade mit einigen unterschriftsfertigen Papieren in das Zimmer, als das Telefon läutete. Horatio hob ab und deutete ihr gleichzeitig, zu warten.

„Was passiert mit ihr?" fragte Sidonie ohne sich vorzustellen, nachdem Horatio sich gemeldet hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen. Es kommt auf die Umstände an." antwortete Horatio wahrheitsgemäß.

Zögern am anderen Ende. „Das ist keine tolle Antwort. – Ich hätte mir jetzt eigentlich erwartet, daß Sie mir das Blaue vom Himmel lügen." der gewohnte Sarkasmus klang durch.

„Sidonie. Ich verspreche nichts, was ich nicht halten kann. Aber Sie sollen wissen, daß ich mich einsetzen würde, für Sie und auch für Ihre Schwester, wenn es eine gibt. - Haben Sie sie gefunden?" drängte er vorsichtig.

„Patricia Neville." antwortete Sidonie. „Ich habe eine Telefonnummer von dem Heim, wo sie bis vor kurzem gewohnt hat. Ob sie noch dort ist, weiß ich nicht, ich habe nicht mehr nachgefragt."

Horatio notierte die Nummer, die ihm angesagt wurde.

„Sidonie? - Danke."

„Gern geschehen" trifft es nicht ganz" antwortete Sidonie und legte auf.

„Jetzt wird es interessant." Horatio stand auf und ließ Yelina zurück, die ihm kopfschüttelnd folgte.

„Speed," er drückte ihm die Telefonnummer in die Hand. „Die Gesuchte heißt Patricia Neville. Finde raus, wo das Heim ist und fahr' hin. Vielleicht haben wir unsere zweite „nahe Verwandte". Hol dir eine DNA Probe, aber sei nett. Wenn Patricia dort ist, hatte sie wohl so eine schwere Zeit wie Sidonie. - Eric, im Polizeiakt von 1992 wird von zwei verschiedenen Tätern gesprochen. Einmal von Polite und einmal tauchen Spermien eines unbekannten Mannes auf. Jag diese Probe nochmals durch den Computer oder besorg sie dir vom Archiv und lass sie nochmals durchlaufen. Vielleicht liegt zum Zweiten etwas Neues vor. – Und mach das gleich auch mit dem Akt aus 1986."

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du vergessen. Aus beiden Jahren gibt es nichts mehr. Nur mehr die Papierakte. – Ich habe bereits nach Proben gefragt, aber laut der Abteilung ist alles bei „Umstrukturierungen" in der Asservatenkammer abhanden gekommen. Und sie waren noch nicht so weit, daß die Daten nachträglich in das System eingegeben und gespeichert worden waren, bla bla bla."

Horatio fluchte kurz. „Das kann es nicht geben."

„Ok, Calleigh – was gibt's zu der Glock?"

Calleigh war eine halbe Minute vorher in das Zimmer gekommen, man merkte ihr schon am ersten Blick an, daß sie wirkliche Neuigkeiten haben mußte, so strahlte sie unverhohlen.

„Viel gibt es zu dem Thema. Ich habe jetzt über eine Stunde telefoniert, daher konnte ich vorher nichts sagen. Also: ich hab den Computer nach gleichen Projektilen und Projektilspuren suchen lassen. In den USA war die Suche negativ. Aber ich habe den gleichen Suchlauf International gemacht, was allerdings ewig gedauert hat. Aber: die Waffe wurde schon mal verwendet, nämlich im Glock-Herstellerland Österreich. Und zwar vor 4 Jahren. Dort wurde ein 15 jähriges Mädchen vergewaltigt und erschossen. Die Kollegen schicken mir noch die Unterlagen dazu. Es ist allerdings noch nicht klar, auf wen die Waffe zugelassen worden ist. - Übrigens brachten die mich auf etwas Interessantes: eine österreichische Waffe, die von österreichischen Polizisten verwendet wird, bläst Polite, der eine gebürtige Österreicherin mißbraucht hat, das Lebenslicht aus."

„Was ist an all dem das besondere? Vielleicht wollte Polite Nachschub besorgen und hat dann das Mädchen getötet." wollte Speed wissen.

Calleigh grinste „Vor 4 Jahren saß Polite noch im Gefängnis – er kam erst zwei Monate nach der Tat frei. Er war es also nicht, der in Österreich war und dort die Glock verwendete. Außerdem hat das Land strengere Waffenvorschriften, dort bekommt man nicht so einfach eine Glock ausgehändigt, schon gar nicht als Vorbestrafter."

Horatio nickte. „Fällt euch was auf? Ein Wort taucht sehr oft auf." sagte Horatio mysteriös und blickte anerkennend zu Calleigh, die gute Arbeit geleistet hatte und ihn auf den möglichen entscheidenden Punkt brachte.

„POLIZEI ist das Stichwort. Sidonie hat ein paar interessante Dinge gesagt. Zum Beispiel: ein Stammkunde, der Polizist ist und dann noch, mit Beziehungen über die Polizei ist alles möglich." Horatio machte in paar unbestimmte Schritte. „Liegt die Abschrift von Sidonies Einvernahme schon vor? - Such dir die Dienstnummer raus, die sie genannt hat und schau nach, ob es diese Nummer wirklich gibt und wem sie gehört."


	7. Recht

**_Es ist vollbracht! _**

_Kapitel 7 war eigentlich schon da, ich hab es aber ein kleines bißchen ausgebessert (vor allem was Schreibfehler anbelangt)._

_Ich hoffe, das Ende gefällt euch; ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich damit zufrieden sein soll. Es ist jedenfalls besser als mein erstes Ende (das ja kein richtiges war sondern eigentlich nur ein Fluchtversuch von mir, sich vor diesem zu drücken). Vermutlich kann man darüber streiten, ob es „im realen Leben" auch so ablaufen würde, aber andererseits: wir schreiben Fanfictions und da ist ja fast alles möglich. Und mögen wir behütet sein, so was „real" zu erleben, wie es meine Protagonistin teilweise musste. _

_In diesem Sinne – bitte lest und bitte kommentiert. Nur dadurch kann man sich verbessern. Auch wenn die Geschichte abgeschlossen ist, würde mich doch interessieren, was ihr vielleicht anders gemacht hättet usw. _

_Ich entschuldige mich auch gleich für das kunterbunte Mixen mit alter/neuer/schon wieder alter Rechtschreibung; manchmal werdet ihr ß finden, manchmal doppel ss – ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit leben. Ich bedanke mich jedenfalls bei Mr. Bill Gates und meinem Laptop für den Umstand, daß mit jeder neuen Seite ich die Einstellungen neu definieren müsste... _

_Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an **Chyiou: **ich bin froh, daß es mit ihr so begnadete und fast schon Vollzeit-Fanfiction-Schreiber gibt, die neben der eigenen Story auch Zeit finden, Unterstützung, Ideen, Anregungen und Vorschläge für andere zu unterbreiten :-) _

_ ** Lady Shanita: **Danke für deine letzten Anmerkungen, ich habe das Kapitel etwas umgeändert und einige von dir angemerkte Fehler (rechtschreiberisch oder stilistisch) behoben. Was Beistriche betrifft, so mache ich das schon immer nach Gefühl. Da bin ich beruflich vorbelastet. Denn während mein Chef zu jeder, passenden, oder unpassenden, Gelegenheit, einen Beistrich, setzt, diktiert wieder die Chefin absolut keine Satzzeichen Was ist ein Beistrich ein Punkt oder wozu gibt's Absätze. _

_Also gilt: Daumen mal Pi g _

_Und wegen dem großen weiblichen E-mail habe ich mir sagen lassen, daß das ein langer deutsch-österreichischer Konflikt ist; in Österreich gibt's DAS mail, keine DIE mail. Daher hab ich das so gelassen :-) _

_** alle bisherigen reviewer: **Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und Berichten. Es stimmt tatsächlich, daß man einen wirklich großen Ansporn hat, wenn man merkt, daß die Geschichte gelesen wird (und die Story nicht nur mit einem kurzen „oh soooo toll" kommentiert wird) _

_**In diesem Sinne – hier ist der Rest**:_

* * *

„Joseph Adams." waren Calleighs erste Worte, als sie zeitig am nächsten Morgen das Büro von Horatio aufsuchte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Unser Mann zur Dienstnummer MB8347 heißt Joseph Adams, 48 Jahre alt. Er war bis vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren Sergeant im Revier 3 in Redland. Dann hat er freiwillig seinen Dienst quittiert und ist seither buchstäblich verschwunden." Calleighs Bericht sprudelte aus ihr nur so heraus. „Und: Vor 5 Jahren war er für 3 Monate in Deutschland und Österreich, auf einem vom Justizminister insistierten Austauschprojekt. Der Zeitraum mit dem österreichischen Opfer würde genau in seine Zeit passen. Ich habe gerade ein e-mail an die Kollegen geschickt, ob sie noch Daten von ihm haben, aber das wird dauern."

„Mach Druck." ordnete Horatio schroff an.

„Das nützt nicht viel, wir haben 5 Stunden Zeitverschiebung – dort ist es gerade mal..." Calleigh sah auf die Uhr, „... 3:15 Uhr früh." bedauernd zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Und die DNA-Abgleichung mit seinem Personalakt? Das müsste doch aufliegen."

Calleigh schüttelte den Kopf. Als Horatio ihre Mimik dazu sah, wusste er sofort, dass etwas wieder einmal nicht stimmte. „Lass mich raten – die Daten sind aus unerklärlichen Gründen verschwunden."

Calleigh nickte. „Ich wollte noch nicht in seiner alten Polizeistation anrufen und habe auch sonst den Verdacht keinem gemeldet. Wer weiß, welche er Beziehungen er noch zur Polizei hat. Ich will ihn nicht aufschrecken, sollte er wirklich unser Mann sein. Aber es drängt sich doch wirklich der Verdacht auf, dass die ganzen Beweise und seine Proben nicht zufällig abhanden gekommen sind, meinst du nicht auch?"

Der Ansicht war Horatio ebenfalls.

„Überprüf' möglichst unauffällig letzten Wohnsitz und seine privaten Daten. Er muß ja irgendwas im letzten Jahr gemacht oder von etwas gelebt haben."

Calleigh wollte bereits das Büro wieder verlassen, als Horatio sie nochmals aufhielt.

„Hast du ein Bild vom österreichischen Opfer?"

Calleigh legte ihm zwei Fotos vor, ein junges strahlendes Mädchen in einem Schwimmbad und das gleiche junge Mädchen mit Kopfschuss bei einer Müllhalde.

„Ich borg sie mir kurz aus." er erklärte nichts weiter sondern steckte die Bilder ein.

Während Calleigh rückwärts die Türe öffnete, prallte sie gegen Speed, der ebenfalls ins Zimmer wollte. „Na das ist ein Empfang." er strich über den angerempelten Ellbogen. „Wegen diesem Wohnheim und Patricia Neville – ich hab Yelina gebeten, dort weiterzumachen."

„Was ist los?" Horatio mochte es gar nicht, wenn Kollegen die ihnen zugeteilte Arbeit weitergaben.

„Die Adresse 'rauszukriegen, war nicht schwer. Ich war noch am Abend dort. Aber es ist ein Asyl für mißhandelte Frauen. Die hätten mir nicht mal die Uhrzeit gesagt, geschweige denn das sie Auskunft über eine ehemalige Bewohnerin geben. Nun versucht Yelina ihr Glück."

„OK, dann hab ich was anderes für dich. Wir haben zur Dienstmarke einen Namen: Joseph Adams ist ein ehemaliger Polizist, finde alles Interessante raus, vor allem ob sein Name irgendwie in Zusammenhang mit unklaren Fällen oder Begebenheiten, Anzeigen, Beschwerden oder so genannt wurde."

* * *

Sidonie befand sich wieder in einem der Besprechungszimmer im CSI Hauptquartier und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr gegenüber saß Horatio. Sein Blick war zum Panoramafenster gerichtet, er strich über seine Haare und wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, ohne etwas zu sagen. Die Erfahrung hatte ihm gelehrt, dass es oft besser war, nicht immer sofort auf eine Antwort zu bestehen sondern eine Frage im Raum stehen zu lassen.

Sidonie verschränkte schließlich stur die Arme vor der Brust. „Vergessen Sie es."

Immer noch schwieg der Ermittler und versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen.

„Also, ich habe wirklich anderes zu tun." Sidonie verlor die Geduld und sprang erbost auf.

„Bleiben Sie hier.", dann, fast entschuldigend, als er ihre Gestalt wieder musterte und feststellte, daß sie mehr als müde und kräftelos wirkte, setzte er ein „Bitte" hinzu.

„Detective Caine, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie normalerweise mein Tagesablauf aussieht? Nicht nur, dass ich in den letzten Tagen in den zweifelhaften Genuß kam, laufend mit Ihnen Kontakt zu haben oder halten zu müssen und Sie offensichtlich glauben, mein Leben beherrschen zu können, nun laden Sie mich auch nochmals ohne Grund vor. Ich hab die Kindertanzstunde absagen müssen, und ob ich es am Abend zum Training schaffe, weiß ich auch nicht. Und wofür das alles? Um uns hier gegenseitig anzuschweigen, oder wofür sonst?" Sidonies Stimme war aufgebracht.

„Für eine Verurteilung Ihres Vergewaltigers, zum Beispiel."

„Seit wann können Tote verurteilt werden?" gewohnt sarkastisch kam ihre Gegenfrage.

„Ich spreche nicht von Polite."

Die junge Frau blieb erstarrt stehen. „Das ist nicht Ihr ernst."

Der Ermittler beobachtete sie für einen Moment, dann schloss er kurz die Augen, wie um sich zu konzentrieren.

„Sidonie, wir brauchen eine ergänzte Aussage zu dem Vorfall von 1992."

„Vorfall? Wie nett Sie das umschreiben... - Wozu brauchen Sie die?"

Ehe er aber antworten konnte, sprach sie weiter. „Und verkaufen Sie mich nun bloß nicht für dumm. Ich weiß, dass die 12 Jahre vorbei sind." Betont lässig setzte sie sich, lehnte sich zurück und wartete ab.

„12 Jahre." nickte Horatio. „Das ist die Verjährungsfrist in Florida für eine Vergewaltigung. Und Ihr Fall liegt knapp darüber, er kann daher nicht mehr diesbezüglich verfolgt werden."

Horatio beugte sich über den Tisch in Sidonies Nähe. „Wir haben einen Verdächtigen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er mit Polite 1986 und 1992 gemeinsame Sache gemacht hat. Und er ist unser Verdächtiger im Mordfall. Aber wir müssen die Verbindung zu Polite herstellen. Wie Sie schon sagten, er ist ein Polizist. Es ist ihm gelungen, seine DNA-Proben etc im Computer zu löschen, die diese Verbindung herstellen würden. Also brauchen wir Sie dazu."

„Nein." Ihre Antwort war kurz und bündig.

„Warum nicht?

„ Detective Caine." Ihr Tonfall war jener, wie man zu einem kleinen störrischen Kind spricht: gezogen und betont. „Erstens, was sollte meine Aussage nach so langer Zeit bewirken? Und zweitens, und das ist wesentlich wichtiger für mich: Glauben Sie wirklich, es wäre mir gelungen, eine neue Existenz weit weg von all den „Vorfällen" aufzubauen, wenn ich mich nochmals mit ihm angelegt hätte? "

Horatios Augen verengten sich kurz. „Sie wußten, wer er ist?"

„Natürlich. Glauben Sie, daß ich mir seine Dienstnummer aus purer Langeweile eingeprägt habe? Aber ich habe sozusagen ein „stillschweigendes" Übereinkommen mit ihm getroffen, als er mich 1992 das letzte mal in die Hände bekam und er sich danach verabschiedete. Ich lasse ihn in Ruhe und er mich. – Das ist doch in meiner Situation ein Angebot, das man kaum abschlagen kann, oder?"

Nun war es an Horatio den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Sidonie, wir brauchen Sie hierbei."

„Nein, Nein und nochmals Nein."

Stille machte sich wieder breit. Horatio überlegte, wie weit er gehen konnte. Schließlich stand er auf und machte einige Schritte zum Fenster und retour zum Tisch.

„Wissen Sie, was ich nicht verstehe? Sie arbeiten mit mißbrauchten Kindern, um ihr Weiterleben in der Zukunft leichter zu machen. Aber Sie sind nicht bereit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, daß so ein Mißbrauch überhaupt passiert." Bewusst war seine Tonlage sarkastisch, vor allem um sie auch aufzustacheln.

Als er ihren verwirrten Blick merkte legte er ein Foto auf den Tisch. Interessiert setzte sich Sidonie nochmals auf und nahm es in die Hand – ein junges blondes Mädchen in einem Schwimmbad, das den Fotografen umwerfend anlächelte.

„Und?" mißtrauisch sah sie Horatio an. Dieser legte nun das zweite Foto auf den Tisch und beobachtete nochmals genau ihre Reaktion.

Sie erkannte sofort, daß es sich um ein und dieselbe Person handelte, presste die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte.

„Und?" fragte sie nochmals, doch dieses mal bei weitem nicht mehr so sarkastisch.

„Es besteht der Verdacht, daß „Ihr" Polizist dieses Mädchen vor 4 Jahren vergewaltigt und erschossen hat. In Österreich übrigens. – Haben Sie eigentlich noch nie daran gedacht, daß Sie nicht sein einziges Opfer waren oder sind?"

Sidonie schloss die Augen und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Nach einigen Sekunden stand sie auf. Doch lag es an ihrem erschöpften Zustand oder an den Fotos, sie geriet ins Taumeln und für wenige Momente war ihr Gesicht leichenblass. Mit einem Schritt war Horatio bei ihr, nahm stützend ihren Arm und lies sie nochmals hinsetzen. Wortlos, aber gierig trank sie ein Glas Wasser aus, das er ihr brachte.

Dann stand sie nochmals auf, langsamer diesmal, und ging zur Türe. Dort wandte sie ihm halb den Kopf zu. „Ich überleg es mir."

Es war Abend geworden, die Jungen und Reichen, die weniger Jungen und weniger Reichen bevölkerten schick angezogen die Beachbars und Clubs. Immer wenn Horatio diese Leute, in seinen Augen Snobs, zu Gesicht bekam, wußte er, daß es Freitag war. Nun betrat er wieder das Hauptquartier und machte sich zu seinem Büro auf, nur noch wenige Ermittler und Beamte waren an ihren Plätzen zu sehen. Yelina wartete vor dem Aufzug, als er ausstieg.

„Wieso bist du noch hier? Oder besser, warum wieder?"

„Ich war beim Staatsanwalt und wollte mit ihm verhandeln, was die Aussage von Sidonie betrifft. Ich glaube fast nicht, daß sie es tun wird. Aber ohne sieht es sehr dürftig aus. Irgendeine Waffe, irgendein Opfer in Europa. Es waren auch noch andere Polizisten dort, als unser Verdächtiger; die Dienstnummer – wer kann nach fast 20 Jahren sagen, ob sie sich nicht irrt. Pech mit den fehlenden DNA-Spuren. Und so weiter und so fort. Es ist einfach alles zu unklar und zu offen, um damit einen ehemaligen Polizisten anzuklagen. Ohne Aussage, ohne eine Verbindung haben wir kaum eine Chance. " faßte er in Kurzform zusammen.

„ Sie wird sich noch melden. Sidonie weiß, daß es darauf ankommt und sie macht einen sehr vernünftigen und reifen Eindruck."

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht. – Wie lief es bei dir? Hast du was über Patricia Neville herausgefunden?"

„Dass Speed keine Chance bei dem Wohnheim hatte, verstehe ich. Sogar ich hatte dort die größten Schwierigkeiten. Aber ich hab eine heiße Spur. Außerdem schaut es so aus, dass sich Patricia gar nicht bewußt versteckt hält. Das macht es natürlich etwas leichter."

„Na dann. Ich werde froh sein, wenn der Fall vorbei ist. So unschuldig das ganze begann, jetzt ist es bald genug."

Yelina sah ihn prüfend an. „Geh heim. Du bist zu oft hier. Du brauchst mal einen ruhigen Tag."

„Morgen vielleicht. Ich mach noch die anderen Berichte fertig, dann gehe ich auch." Er hob die grüßend die Hand, als Yelina in den Aufzug stieg und gleich darauf weg war.

Der Ermittler hatte noch gar nicht mit dem Schreiben begonnen, als sein Telefon läutete und er daraufhin abhob. Horatio merkte das Zögern und hörte dann ein leises Seufzen, damit wußte er auch schon instinktiv, wer am Apparat war.

„Sidonie? – Was gibt's?"

Das nächste was er fühlte, war spürbare Überraschung.

„Ich..." begann sie. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich noch im Büro? Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, daß keiner mehr da ist und ich mir dann alles mit gutem Gewissen sparen kann."

Horatio grinste kurz über ihre Aussage. „Tja, das ist dann wohl Pech für Sie. – Was ist los?"

Nochmals zögerte sie. „Ich... glaube, ich sollte Ihnen etwas vorbeibringen."

Horatio warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war nach 21.00 Uhr. „Wie wär's morgen früh?"

„Sie arbeiten auch Samstags? – Gehen Sie eigentlich irgendwann mal nach Hause?"

Daß ihm die Frage innerhalb kürzester Zeit gleich zweimal gestellt wurde, machte ihn nachdenklich. „Also?"

„Ich würde cirka um 9 oder 9.30 Uhr kommen. Aber seien Sie bitte nett, ich nehme nämlich jemanden mit, weil ich danach noch verabredet bin."

„Ich bin immer nett." korrigierte er scherzend und fühlte sich plötzlich um Längen besser. „Bis morgen."


	8. Rechtshilfe

Horatio befand sich, wie so oft, bereits um 8.00 Uhr morgens im Büro, auch wenn Samstag war. Einige Mitarbeiter von der Wochenendschicht waren anzutreffen, dazu noch ein paar seines Teams, die ebenfalls liegen gebliebenes erledigen wollten.

Doch aus fast unerfindlichen Gründen gelang es ihm nicht so wirklich, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr und er ertappte sich auch ständig, dass er den Gang entlang sah, ob Sidonie schon auftauchte. Horatio war gespannt, was sie ihm bringen wollte. Würden sich noch mehr Abgründe, die mit dem Fall zu tun hatten, auftun? Und was fast noch schlimmer war, diese rothaarige Frau zog ihn immer mehr in ihren Bann, was ihr kaum, ihm aber um so bewusster war.

Er gegenfertige gerade einige Berichte zu anderen Fällen, als es leise an der Türe klopfte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele Leute um diese Zeit hier arbeiten." begrüßte Sidonie ihn zaghaft.

Horatio lächelte. „Für irgendetwas müssen ja die Steuergelder sinnvoll verwendet werden, nicht wahr?" Sidonie war für diese Zeit ausgesprochen festlich gekleidet, ein schwarzes kurzes Kleid, dazu ein weißer Seidenschal um die Schultern. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sidonie nach hinten sah. Erst nun bemerkte er, dass noch jemand dabei war.

„Hallo Ally. Wie geht's?" Horatio blieb wohlweislich einige Schritte vor seinem Besuch stehen. Nur zu gut war ihm Allys Reaktion auf Polizisten in Erinnerung geblieben. Langsam trat das kleine Mädchen einen halben Schritt vor, um sich etwas umzusehen, drückte sich aber immer noch fest gegen Sidonie. Diese strich ihr über den Rücken und lächelte das Kind mit einem ungewöhnlich warmen und herzlichen Ausdruck an.

„Guten Morgen." wisperte das Mädchen schließlich, die Überwindung war ihr anzusehen.

„Hey, Ally. Also, wie vereinbart – ich muß mit dem Detective kurz sprechen und ihm etwas geben. Du wartest so lange hier heraußen auf mich. Wir lassen die Türe offen und ich seh' dich die ganze Zeit. Wenn was wäre, bin ich mit zwei Schritten bei dir. In Ordnung?" Ally sah sehr skeptisch drein, doch sie nahm vor Horatios Zimmer auf einem der Besucherstühle Platz. Misstrauisch blickte sie immer wieder den Gang hinauf und hinunter, bereit, sofort aufzuspringen.

„Sidonie, wie geht es Ihnen?" Sidonie lenkte ihren Blick von Ally weg zu Horatio.

„Schlecht. Aber wen interessiert's."

„Mich. Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben wollen. – Sie sehen ziemlich ... erschöpft aus."

Sidonie reagierte zunächst nicht darauf. Wieder blickte sie zu Ally.

„Uhh – erschöpft meine Sie. Das trifft es nicht ganz, aber es ist zumindest wieder eine interessante Umschreibung." Sie seufzte. „Warum verlangen Sie das alles von mir?"

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass Ihnen das langfristig auch helfen kann, abzuschließen?"

Sidonie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verstehen das nicht. Wenn er mich nochmals in die Hände bekommt wie damals, dann überlebe ich das nicht mehr."

Horatio wollte zu einem Satz ansetzen, doch Sidonie sprach leise, aber eindringlich weiter. „Und damit meine ich nicht, dass er mich umbringt. Sondern das i c h das nicht nochmals durchstehe. Das war es dann. Ende. Aus. Erledigt. Dann bin ich fertig mit der Welt."

„Und trotzdem sind Sie hier." stellte er ruhig fest.

„Ja, trotzdem bin ich hier." Sie seufzte nochmals und griff dann in ihre Tasche, um einige A4-Blätter hervorzuholen, die sie vorerst noch in der Hand behielt. Ungefragt zog sie einen Sessel herbei und setzte sich, Horatio setzte sich halb auf die Tischkante und wartete ab.

„Ally und ich haben einen Deal, wissen Sie?" begann sie. „Ally hat mir versprochen, mitzukommen, und ich zieh dafür das hier durch." Sidonies Blick galt kurz dem Mädchen, draußen auf dem Gang, sie schenkte dem Kind wieder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Deswegen bin ich auch gekommen."

Sidonie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Unterlagen. „Es wird Zeit, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Ich mache Ihnen jetzt einen Vorschlag. Wenn Sie darauf nicht entsprechend eingehen, bringe ich es alleine zu Ende. Mit allen Konsequenzen."

Die Frau übergab ihm die Papiere, die sie in der Hand hielt. „Ich habe keine Kopien, also passen Sie darauf auf. Nicht, das es verloren geht, wie alle anderen Beweisstücke davor."

Horatio warf einige schnelle Blicke darauf; es handelte sich um periodische Berichte eines namhaften Detektivbüros in der Stadt.

„Ich habe schon vor Jahren begonnen, ihn regelmäßig beobachten zu lassen. Auch zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Es ist besser, wenn man weiß, wo sich der Gegner befindet. Der letzte Bericht ist vor zwei Monaten gekommen. So sollten Sie ihn eigentlich schnell ausfindig machen können. Angeblich ist er irgendwo in einer Bar aufhältig, die Adresse ist irgendwo im letzten Bericht vermerkt."

Horatio merkte an ihrer Art, dass noch etwas kommen würde. Zwar war er neugierig, was in den Unterlagen stehen würde, doch er hielt sich bewusst zurück. Sidonie hielt ein weiteres Blatt Papier in der Hand und wandte den Blick davon nicht ab.

„Mein Vorschlag ist der: Sie finden raus, wo Adams gerade steckt und ich gehe mit Ihnen oder mit jemand aus Ihrem Team hin und rede mit ihm. Alleine, natürlich. Er wird mit mir reden, er wird zu überrascht sein und er wird reden."

„Das ist völlig indiskutabel!" lehnte Horatio rundweg ihr Angebot ab.

„Ist es nicht. Wenn Sie dabei nicht mitmachen, gehe ich alleine hin. Und dann kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, daß ich so reagiere, wie ich es mir eigentlich vorstelle." Sidonies unausgesprochene Ankündigung blieb im Raum stehen, Horatio wusste sofort, was gemeint war.

„Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein."

„Voll und ganz. Sie sagten doch selbst gerade, ich soll abschließen. Also. Ich gehe nun mit Ally und noch ein paar Kids in eine Matineevorstellung der Tanzakademie, die dauert bis ca. 12.30. Sollte ich nicht bis 18.00 Uhr von Ihnen gehört haben, erledige ich es alleine." Sidonies Stimme klag selbstbewusst. „Hören Sie. Ich kenne ihn, er kennt mich. Ich habe die besten Chancen, etwas aus ihm rauszubekommen. Bessere Chancen jedenfalls als Sie mit ein paar läppischen Indizien. Er hat Spuren verschwinden lassen, fast seine Identität gelöscht. Er ist offiziell abgetaucht. Und wenn Sie den Bericht durchgesehen haben, werden Sie feststellen, daß er immer noch ziemlich einschlägig tätig ist. Ich will ihn von der Bildfläche haben und nicht immer ins Ungewisse leben müssen."

Horatio drehte sich um und überlegte. Alles was sie sagte war wahr. Sie hatten nichts Verwertbares in der Hand, man konnte nicht mal von Indizien gegen Adams sprechen. Außer der seinerzeitigen Bekanntschaft zu Polite und der Tatwaffe lag nichts vor und das waren tatsächlich äußerst schwache Indizien.

„Außerdem habe ich noch was für Sie." hört Horatio Sidonie sagen. Sofort nahm er ihre veränderte Tonlage wahr, sodaß er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

In Sidonies Händen befand sich immer noch ein A4-Blatt. Nervös hatte sie an der oberen Ecke herumgespielt und diese ein- und ausgerollt. Schließlich stand sie auf, stellte den Sessel zurück und streckte dann den Zettel in Richtung von Horatio, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Das ist hier wohl nur eine Zugabe meinerseits. Vielleicht nützt es Ihnen noch." Sie zögerte kurz. „Soweit ich weiß, reichen auch DNA-Proben aus zweiter Linie zum Überführen eines Täters aus." hörte Horatio sie sagen, während er bereits das Schriftstück genauer ansah.

„Medizinische Gewebe- und Blutbank" las er in der Kopfzeile. „Einverständniserklärung" war das nächste, was ihm ins Auge fiel, diese war von Sidonie unterschrieben.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Ermächtigung, dass Sie die zu dieser Depotnummer liegende Gewebeprobe ansehen und etwas entnehmen dürfen." führte sie unnötigerweise aus.

„Das ist mir klar. Aber wofür?"

Sidonie schluckte. „Zum Nachweis, dass Adams 1992 mit von der Partie war." Horatio sagte oder fragte nichts, sondern wartete einfach nur auf das was kommen sollte.

„Ich hatte etwa 2 Monate danach eine Abtreibung..."

Dem Ermittler fehlten kurz die Worte. Schließlich zwang er sich doch zu der nächstliegenden Frage „Was macht Sie sicher, dass es Adams' ..." Horatio wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte und suchte nach dem passenden Abschluss. „Dass des Adam's Kind gewesen wäre?" vollendete sie den Satz. „Ich weiß es eben." erwiderte sie barsch.

„Und Sie haben damals schon eine Probe aufheben lassen?"

„Für den Fall der Fälle. Es ist doch immer gut, einen Trumpf im Ärmel zu haben, oder? Gerade in meiner Situation damals." Ihre Antwort war äußerst ironisch ausgefallen. Sidonie schnappte ihre Tasche und winkte Ally. Diese sprang sofort vom Sessel und lief zu ihrer Begleiterin.

„Los, jetzt gehen wir aber. Wir müssen noch Jessie abholen." Sidonies Stimme klang fröhlich, doch auch Ally fiel der traurige Unterton auf. Aufmerksam sah sie sie an und nahm dann Sidonies Hand.

Bei der Türe wandte sich die Frau nochmals um. „18.00 Uhr ist Annahmeschluss." wiederholte sie. „Entweder ich mache es mit Ihnen oder ohne. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung."

„Sidonie." hielt Horatio sie nochmals zurück. Er zögerte merklich „Ich habe noch nie eine so starke Persönlichkeit, wie Sie es sind, getroffen."

Sidonie warf einen kurzen unsicheren Blick zurück. „Glauben Sie wirklich, was Sie da sagen? Ich nicht."

Horatio blickte den Beiden in Gedanken versunken nach. Als sich die Aufzugstüre hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, griff er schon zum Mobiltelefon und machte sein komplettes Team stellig. Der Tag würde einiges an Arbeit bringen, aber vielleicht auch die Aufklärung und die nötigen Beweise. Er hoffte, die von Sidonie gesetzte Deadline 18.00 Uhr nicht zu brauchen, wusste aber gleichzeitig, daß er kaum umhin kam, das Angebot anzunehmen.


	9. Finale

19:43 Uhr. Sidonie saß in Horatios Hummer, nur eineinhalb Straßenblöcke von jener Bar entfernt, in der sich Adams normalerweise und auch heute aufhielt.

Sidonie berührte nochmals, wie um sich zu vergewissern, daß es noch da war, den kleinen, kaum spürbaren Funksender, der von einer Beamtin an ihrem Brustkorb angebracht worden war. Ein unauffälliger Übertragungswagen parkte in der Nähe der Bar, mehrere Polizeibeamte standen in Zugriffsbereitschaft, das Gespräch würde zweimal auf unabhängigen Medien aufgezeichnet werden, einmal durch den Funksender, ein weiteres mal durch ein kleines Mikrofon in ihrer Tasche. Die Übertragung war bereits bestätigt worden, das Band lief mit und zeichnete schon jetzt jedes Gespräch und jeden Ton auf.

Horatio musterte nochmals die Gestalt neben ihm, das schwarze Kleid vom Morgen war einer schwarzen Hose gewichen, dazu trug sie ein kurzes, knappes Top, das einen zweiten Blick auf jeden Fall garantierte.

„Ich bin bereit. Und Sie?" fragte Sidonie lässig und griff schon zur Türschnalle.

„Sie müssen das nicht machen." wiederholte Horatio nochmals, obwohl er ihre Meinung und Antwort schon kannte.

„Doch. Ich muß und ich will und ich werde. – Kann's losgehen? Ich will heute mal etwas früher nach Hause kommen. Vielleicht krieg ich auch eine Mütze Schlaf ab, das fehlt mir schon ganz schön..."

Horatio war zunächst irritiert von ihrer Gleichgültigkeit, doch dann bemerkte er das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände.

„Wir sind in der Nähe und greifen sofort zu, sobald er auch nur ansatzweise etwas zugibt. -- ICH bin in der Nähe." Er berührte kurz unsicher ihre Hand. Sidonie schaute zunächst auf die Hand, dann zum Ermittler. „Ich weiß." war alles was sie sagte. Sie atmete noch einmal hörbar aus, dann stieg sie äußerlich ruhig und gefasst aus dem Auto und machte sich zu Fuß in Richtung der Bar.

Horatio fuhr sein Fahrzeug weiter in die Nähe des Bareingangs und stieg dann in den Einsatzwagen um. Sidonie war klar und deutlich zu verstehen. Sie summte ein Lied, dann pfiff sie wieder ein paar Takte, mittendrinnen sang sie leise ein paar Wörter. Die Melodie war allen im Auto ziemlich bekannt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Eric, der sich ebenfalls im Wagen befand, die Melodie unbewusst auffing und im Takt mitklopfte. „Hmmm – Beethovens 9. - 4. Satz – Ode an die Freude." stellte einer der Techniker fest. „Das ultimative Lied für gute Laune. Die Dame hat Geschmack..." . Doch schon endete die Musikuntermalung durch Sidonie, die Crew hörte, wie sie offensichtlich eine schwere Türe öffnete. Horatio kontrollierte das Funkgerät und die Waffe und wartete.

Die Bar entsprach so gar nicht dem Klischee, vielleicht lag es aber auch an der relativ frühen Zeit, in welcher Sidonie diese betrat. Der Barkeeper fixierte Sidonie, noch mehr aber den Ausschnitt des Tops. „Hi. Ich möchte zum Chef." Sidonie lächelte süffisant.

„Warum?"

„Vielleicht möchte ich ja eine Kollegin werden." sie zwinkerte dem Mann zu. Dieser deutete dann fast kommentarlos auf eine Türe, an der das Schild „Privat" hing. „Zweite Türe links."

Im Wagen hatte sich allgemein Anspannung breit gemacht, jetzt wurde es interessant, aber auch gefährlich.

Sidonie pochte kurz gegen die Türe und trat gleich darauf ein.

„Was gibt's?"

„Hallo Mister Polizist." Sidonies Stimme klang gefasst, obgleich sie doch auch nervös war. Sie hatte sich gefragt, wie peinlich es wohl werden würde, säße in dem Zimmer nicht der von ihr Gesuchte. Doch schon beim Betreten erkannte sie Adams. Dieser hob nun, nach ihrem Gruß den Kopf. Zunächst war er sichtlich verwirrt, dann huschte merklich ein erstaunter Ausdrück über sein Gesicht.

„Ahh, nun hat es Klick gemacht, nicht wahr. Oder soll ich mich doch vorstellen?" fragte Sidonie ironisch und trat zwei Schritte weiter vor.

„Was zum Teufel...?" begann Adams. Dann lachte er kurz auf. „Na so was aber auch. Mit dir hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet."

„Tja. So kann's gehen. Hast du mich etwa vergessen?"

Adams kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und besah sie nochmals eindringlich. „Wie könnte ich..." Adams Stimme klag mit einem Male ziemlich schmierig.

„Willst du mich nicht fragen, was ich hier will? Dein Barkeeper glaubt schon, daß ich die neue Aushilfe werde."

„Das glaube ich nicht. – Was willst du?"

„Krieg ich was zu Trinken? Verdient hätte ich es mir doch, schon aufgrund unserer langen und so intensiven Beziehung, oder?"

Horatio kam nicht hinweg, ihre Kaltblütigkeit zu bewundern. Bisher war jedes ihrer Worte wie auch Adam gut zu verstehen gewesen. „Komm zur Sache..." bat Horatio in Gedanken und wünschte sich, daß Sidonie schon wieder aus dem Haus heraußen war. Aus den Lautsprechern hörten sie das Klirren eines Glases.

„Die Polizei war in den letzten Tagen fast täglich bei mir. Stell dir vor, mein lieber Mister Daddy wurde umgebracht. Und sie glauben doch tatsächlich, daß ich es war. Ich habe ein wirklich gutes Motiv, ich habe kein Alibi und so weiter... Und irgendwie dachte ich dann plötzlich an dich."

„Soso, und warum?"

„Er wurde erschossen. Und du hast ja Waffen schon immer gerne gehabt."

„Hmmm. Denkst du an das gleiche wie ich?" Wieder war ein schmieriger, anzüglicher Unterton von ihm zu hören.

„Diese Spielerei hat dir damals wohl mehr Spaß gemacht wie mir." Sidonie schluckte kurz und versuchte die aufsteigende Erinnerung zu verbannen.

„Was willst du? Willst du dich mit mir anlegen? Hast du vergessen, was der Preis beim letzten Mal war?"

„Er war ein paar Tage, bevor er erschossen wurde, bei mir und wollte Geld erpressen. Ich nehme an, er hat sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen. " Sidonie überging auch diese Anspielung von Admas.

„So, glaubst du das?" Nun war er spürbar auf der Hut.

„Weißt du dazu etwas?"

„Nein, und es interessiert mich auch nicht."

Sidonie schwieg kurz. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, daß Adams einfach so ihr gegenüber einen Mord gestehen würde? Was sollte sie tun, wenn er nichts sagen würde? Sie konnte sich unmöglich umdrehen und gehen. Er musste aus der Reserve gelockt werden.

Ihre Haltung änderte sich bewusst, flirtend strich sie ihre Haare zurück, ihr Tonfall war nun anders. Das fiel auch den Zuhörern im Übertragungswagen auf.

„Bist du noch ... ähhm ... einschlägig tätig?" fragte sie.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Aus Neugierde. – Also, brauchst du immer noch kleine Mädchen, um dich zu beweisen?"

„Du warst doch nie ein kleines Mädchen. Du warst schon immer eine Femme fatale. Vom ersten Tag an. Verhängnisvoll und verführerisch. Und doch hilflos. Rundum perfekt."

„Soso, glaubst du das? Vielleicht war ich das perfekte Opfer. Aber vielleicht bin ich jetzt auch auf Rachefeldzug unterwegs. Zuerst habe ich Polite gekillt und nun steh ich hier und bedanke mich bei dir dafür, daß du mein Leben zerstört hast. Und dann. Tja dann..." sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Du hast Polite gekillt? Nie und nimmer." Adams lachte laut auf. Sidonies Ausdruck blieb aber hart.

„Es ist einfach an eine Waffe zu kommen." es war kurz still. „Sieh mal. Eine Kugel war für Polite und eine wird für dich sein."

Daran, daß Adams kurz schwieg, ahnten die Beamten im Auto, daß Sidonie tatsächlich eine Waffe mithaben musste. „Was zum Teufel..." Frank Tripp wollte schon aufspringen und das Signal zum Stürmen geben, doch Horatio hielt ihn zurück.„Sie wird ihn nicht töten. Das ist nicht ihr Plan."

„Was weißt du von ihrem Plan? Sie ist ein Opfer und steht ihrem Peiniger gegenüber. Eine bessere Chance hat sie nicht mehr."

„Sid hätte ihn schön längst töten können, o h n e das ein paar Polizisten zuhören und dabei sind. Also warte noch, sie bezweckt etwas!"

„Du wirst nicht abdrücken." Adams Stimme klang immer noch sehr selbstsicher.

„Warum nicht? Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Mein lieber Daddy hat übrigens das gleiche gesagt."

„Was? Nicht abdrücken?"

„Genau."

Adams lachte wieder. „Da hast du eigentlich recht gut geraten." Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und stand nun bedrohlich nahe.

„Das ist übrigens ein Revolver in deiner Hand. Du musst also unten noch Entsichern. Siehst du, der kleine Hebel ist es. Sonst wird nichts aus dem Schuss." gönnerisch erklärte er ihr die Waffe.

„Süsse kleine Siddie. Wie früher. Rebellisch, obwohl schon längst geschlagen und am Boden liegend... Hach, wie vermisse ich die Zeit."

„Lass das. Die kleine Siddie gibt es nicht mehr. Ebenso wie es bald auch dich nicht mehr geben wird."

„Ah ja. Genau. Du hast ja deinen Daddy getötet. Und wie war das so?"

„Angenehm. Eine interessante Erfahrung. Ich frage mich, ob du auch so betteln wirst wie er."

Wieder lachte Adams auf.

„Oh bitte bitte. Erschieß mich nicht. Ich tu alles was du willst. – So etwa? – Ach Siddie. Gerne wäre ich dabei gewesen, wenn du ihn erschießt. Aber wir wissen beide, daß du es nicht warst. Du, weil du zu feige für so was bist. Und ich, weil ich es war."

Sidonie hatte das gehört, was sie wollte, wusste aber gleichzeitig, daß das alleine nicht ausreichen konnte. Ein „weil ich es war" würde in keinem Verfahren auch nur ansatzweise als Geständnis gelten. Es galt weiter schauzuspielen.

„Wie schön. Ein Toter und zwei Mörder. Wollen wir nun knobeln, wer es wirklich war? Aus welchem Grund solltest du ihn nach so vielen Jahren erschießen wollen oder müssen? Ich habe zumindest ein gutes Motiv. Und du?" Sidonie reagierte mit dem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Der Trottel glaubte hier auftauchen und Geld erpressen zu können." Adams wandte sich kurz wütend ab.

„Wofür brauchte er das Geld?"

„Er wollte wohl wieder einen Mädchenring aufziehen, hat aber die falschen Mädels erwischt. Angeblich waren ein paar Mexikaner hinter ihm her, die das Geld kassieren wollten. – Er kommt rein und jammert und droht und jammert und droht. So was kann ich auf den Tod nicht leiden. – Da bist du ganz anders. Du hast nie gejammert, nicht wahr? Ich habe dich nie vergessen. Und das ist schon fast ein Kompliment... "

„Wo hast du ihn umgebracht?" Sidonie überhörte seine Äußerung und bat innerlich, daß er noch in Gedanken war und so über ihre Frage nicht genauer nachdenken würde.

„Er ist in einem Motel beim Dixie Highway abgestiegen. Und weißt du was wirklich witzig war: bis zuletzt glaubte er, ich gebe ihm das Geld. So ein Schwachkopf!"

„Du hast ihn erschossen..." wiederholte Sidonie langsam. Ab jetzt galt es nur mehr, Zeit zu gewinnen, sie hoffte, daß den Polizisten draußen diese Antwort ausreichen würde.

„Du hast nie gejammert."

Während Sidonie überlegt hatte, wie sie nun am besten aus dem Raum hinauskam, stand Adams plötzlich direkt vor ihr und hatte ihr mit einem Ruck die Waffe weggenommen und hielt sie am Arm fest

„Lass mich sofort los!"

„Kleine Wildkatze. Was willst du?. Du tauchst hier auf, machst auf kokett und willst wieder gehen? Sicher nicht. Ich will gerne die Vergangenheit aufleben lassen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Keine gute Idee!" widersprach sie laut. Wie gelähmt stand sie Adams gegenüber. Der fasste ihren mangelnden Widerstand falsch auf, er drängte sie gegen die Wand und fixierte sie. Sidonie war kurz vor einem Panikanfall, als sie hörte, daß es in der Bar turbulent wurde, auch Adams wandte sich aufhorchend zur Tür.

„Keine gute Idee!" wiederholte Sidonie und stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen zuerst gegen das Kinn, trat im nächsten Moment mit dem Fuß gegen sein Schienbein und stieß dann ihr Knie in seinen Bauch. Mit einem „Uff" ging Adams zu Boden.

Sidonie machte einen halben Schritt weg, als er nochmals ihren Knöchel umfasste, Zorn und Wut stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben, dieser Zorn verlieh ihm neue Kraft. Fast gelang es ihm, Sidonie zu Fall zu bringen.

Während Horatio mit gezogener Waffe in Begleitung von drei weiteren Beamten bei der Türe hereinstürmte, machte Sidonie sich neuerlich frei.

„Mistkerl!" Das Adrenalin machte sie ebenfalls rasend. So rasend, daß sie mit dem Fuß gegen seine Rippen trat.„Mistkerl!" wiederholte sie nochmals und trat nochmals zu, diesmal allerdings zwischen seine Beine.„Mistkerl!" ehe sie ein weiteres Mal auf den am Boden liegenden Mann hintreten konnte, fasste Horatio sie fest bei den Armen und zog sie ein paar Schritte zurück. „Sidonie, es ist genug!" rief er sie zur Ordnung.

Während Adams von einem Polizisten festgehalten wurde, legte ihm ein Anderer Handschellen an. Frank Tripp befand sich nun ebenfalls im Zimmer. Er nickte Horatio kurz zu und verlas Adams seine Rechte. Wenige Momente später wurde dieser schon aus dem Raum geschleppt.

Nun erst fiel merklich die Anspannung von Sidonie ab, ihr keuchendes Atmen normalisierte sich wieder.

„Puh." Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. „Glauben Sie, ich kann mir von draußen einen Schluck zu Trinken nehmen? Das war nun doch etwas anstrengender, als ich dachte."

Horatio konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. Einen Moment später kam er mit einem kleinen Whiskey on the Rocks zurück und hielt ihr das Getränk entgegen.

„Für diese Leistung haben Sie sich kein Glas verdient, sondern eine ganze LKW-Ladung." Dann, wieder völlig ernst, fügte er an „Gut gemacht!"


	10. Besuch

Es war später Abend des nächsten Tages, als es an Sidonies Wohnungstüre läutete. Skeptisch öffnete sie nach einem Blick durch den Türspion.

„Sie werden ja schon zur regelrechten Plage." begrüßte sie Horatio, der lässig an den Türstock gelehnt war.

„Ich freu mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen." erwiderte er ebenso ironisch.

„Noch mehr Fragen? Noch eine Aussage? Noch eine Undercoveraktion von mir nötig?" fragte sie und machte dann die Türe ganz auf, um ihn hereinzulassen.

Horatio schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Sidonie ein Zimmer weiter. Er blieb im Wohnraum stehen. Zwei Wandreihen waren mit deckenhohen Bücherregalen vollgestellt, am Boden lagen verschiedene Zettel, CDs und Skizzen, die scheinbar heillos durcheinander lagen. Trotz des offensichtlichen Chaos am Boden strahlte die ganze Wohnung Ruhe und Komfort aus.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, auch nur ein Stück Papier oder eine CD zu verschieben." sagte Sidonie, als sie sah, wie sich Horatio interessiert hinunterbeugte. „Ich bin mit den Kids zu einer Veranstaltung eingeladen und muß zwei oder drei Stücke vorführen. Sie sehen vor sich die Arbeit von 4 furchtbaren Stunden."

„Was wenn ich es doch täte? Wollten Sie mich verprügeln oder gar umbringen?" Horatio konnte sich den Seitenhieb nicht verbeißen.

„Oh bitte, nicht schon wieder die nächste Verdächtigennummer." Sidonie drehte den lautstark auf einer CD singenden Bruce Springsteen um einige Nuancen leiser und ging in die anschließende offene Küche. Horatio blickte ihr unbewusst nach, sie trug ein langes Sommerkleid, bei dem ein Teil des Rückens zu sehen war. Weiße schmale Narben erinnerten ihn an die Fotos, die er gesehen hatte. Sidonie mußte seinen Blick bemerkt haben, denn im nächsten Moment hatte sie zu einer Bluse gegriffen und dieses übergezogen.

„Also, was gibt's diesmal?" fragte sie schließlich ruhig, während sie eine Herdplatte kleiner drehte.Horatio beobachtete, wie sie nebenbei mit einem Schuss Weißwein einen Topf mit duftendem Reis verfeinerte.

„Der Fall ist so gut wie abgeschlossen." meinte er schließlich. Sidonie blickte überrascht auf. „Adams hat den Mord an Polite im Verhör relativ rasch nochmals zugegeben. Ich habe heute mit dem Staatsanwalt gesprochen. Er meinte, er könnte sich vorstellen, auch das Delikt von 1992 einfließen zu lassen. Es kann selbst nicht mehr abgeurteilt werden, wohl aber in Verbindung mit dem Mord. – Aber Ihre Aussage wird trotzdem nochmals erforderlich sein."

Horatio merkte, wie sich Sidonie an der Tischplatte festklammerte. Sie senkte den Kopf. „Warum nochmals aussagen? Ich will das nicht mehr. Nicht schon wieder."

„Sie müssen, schon um für sich die Sache zumindest ansatzweise abzuschließen."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, Sie kennen mich nicht und auch nicht meine Einstellung." Sidonies Stimme klang aufgebracht. Um ihren Zorn mehr Vertonung zu geben, warf sie wütend die Kühlschranktüre zu.

„Doch, ich weiß so manches. Ihr böser Hohn, der Sarkasmus, den Sie überall verwenden, schützt Sie vielleicht vor einigem, aber nicht vor allem. Und Sie sind immer noch verletzt, mehr als Sie es sich selbst gegenüber je zugeben würden."

„Ich brauche keine Ratschläge. Schon gar nicht von einem Polizisten!"

„Vielleicht keine Ratschläge, aber ich glaube, Sie brauchen Hilfe."

Sidonie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe – ich brauche niemanden." antwortete sie, aber nicht so fest klingend, wie sie es vorhatte.

Horatio antwortete zuerst nicht, sondern blickte sie nur unverwandt an. „Jeder braucht jemanden."

„Was ist eigentlich mit Patricia? Haben Sie sie gefunden?" fragte Sidonie nach einer kurzen Stille. Sie legte in eine Pfanne mit etwas Öl einige Scampi , würzte scharf und ließ diese vorsichtig braten. Wieder wurde etwas Weißwein beigefügt. .

„Ja, das haben wir. – Patricia kam etwas später nach dem Mord hin, weil sie genau die gleiche Idee hatte. Aber da war er schon tot."

„Und hat er... - Hatte sie das gleiche Pech wie ich?" stammelte sie weiter.

Horatio nickte und dachte an die junge, verstörte Frau zurück, die Yelina relaitv rasch in einem Frauenhaus aufgestöbert hatte. Kaum hatten sie sich als Ermittler ausgewiesen, war sie schon weinend zusammengebrochen. Ihr Martyrium hatte allerdings damals ‚nur' 13 Tage gedauert, die Einernahme war allerdings noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen.

„Ist Sie in Haft?"

„Sie ist noch in Haft, aber vermutlich nicht mehr lange. Da sie nicht den Mord an sich ausgeführt hat, wird auch ihre Strafe nur gering ausfallen. Ich habe schon mit dem Staatsanwalt über die ganzen Umstände, die damit einher gegangen sind, gesprochen. – Ich glaube Patricia würde sich über Ihren Besuch freuen, obwohl sie vermutlich auch nichts von Ihnen wußte."

Sidonie stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem Küchentisch und war in Gedanken versunken.

„Wie kamen Sie eigentlich an Patricias Nummer?" fragte Horatio dann doch noch.

Sidonie blickte auf und sah ihn an, wieder lachte sie, aber ohne Humor. „Ironie des Schicksals – ich habe wohl auch Beziehungen zur Polizei." Horatio wartete, doch Sidonie klärte ihre Antwort nicht weiter auf.

Wieder war es still. Schließlich gab Horatio auf. „Tja, ich wollte Ihnen das nur persönlich sagen." und drehte sich zur Türe um.

„Haben Sie heute eigentlich schon zu Abend gegessen? Ich habe wieder mal für eine Großfamilie gekocht, das mit den Mengenangaben verstehe ich immer irgendwie falsch. Wenn Sie Scampi in Weißwein mit Safranreis mögen und vor allem wenn Sie mit einer potentiellen Täterin oder von mir aus auch mit einer Zeugin essen dürfen, können Sie gerne bleiben." hörte er sie dann unsicher sagen, sodaß er sich nochmals umdrehte und sie musterte.

Der gehetzte Blick verschwand nun allmählich aus Sidonies Augen.

„Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten." Er deutete auf das Chaos am Boden.

„Das mache ich dann in der Nacht fertig. Ich schlafe seit einer Woche wenig oder eigentlich gar nicht. Liegt wohl an seinem Besuch vorige Woche, daß die Alpträume wieder kamen."

„Alpträume?" Das erklärte ihren abgekämpften Zustand, der ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr aufgefallen war.

Sidonie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie kommen wann es ihnen paßt. Ich werde wohl noch ein oder zwei Tage warten, wenn sich dann das ganze nicht beruhigt, muß ich wohl wieder zur Therapie und Tabletten nehmen." erwiderte sie betont gleichgültig, ihr Tonfall und ihre Gestik zeigten diese Lässigkeit als Lüge an.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, wie um trübe Gedanken zu entfernen und sah abwartend in seine Richtung.

Horatio überlegte kurz. „Ich bleibe gerne." sagte er schließlich lächelnd. Er wusste jetzt schon, daß es ein interessanter Abend werden würde.

* * *

Alexx trat nach einem kurzen Anklopfen in Horatios Büro, er hielt den Hörer an sein Ohr, deutete ihr allerdings, daß sie warten sollte. 

„Perfekt." hörte sie ihn sagen. „Welcher Steg? – Gut. Ich bin dir was schuldig. Morgen hast du es wieder. – Ja, mach's gut."

„Hey Horatio. Ich hab die Berichte vom Wochenende fertig." sie übergab ihm ein paar Akte.

„Danke. Aber heute nicht mehr." lehnte er grinsend ab und stand auf. Irritiert sah Alexx auf ihre Uhr. „Nicht das es dir nicht zustehen würde, aber du gehst schon? VOR 8 Uhr Abends? An einem Montag? Wieso das?" necke sie ihn.

Horatio lächelte nochmals. „Ich hab was vor." Alexx überlegte kurz und dachte an das gerade gehörte Telefonat. „Na dann – viel Spaß."

Es war gegen 8 Uhr Abends, als es an Sidonies Türe läutete.

„Nein." kraftlos lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den Türstock. „Nicht Sie schon wieder. – Bitte verstehen Sie es nicht falsch. Ich mag Sie wirklich. Aber Sie müssen lernen, ohne mich klar zu kommen." sagte Sidonie schelmisch, als sie wieder Horatio gegenüberstand.

„Wir brauchen Sie nochmals. Es ist dringend." sein ernster Tonfall machte sie stutzig. „Was ist los?"

„Bitte."

Sidonie überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Sie schnappte ihren Rucksack und folgte dem Ermittler. Auch während der Autofahrt blieb Horatio schweigsam.

Bei der Einfahrt zur Miami Beach Marina wurde Sidonie dann merklich unruhig. Horatio zeigte einen Marinapass vor und wurde weitergewunken.„Was soll das? Wohin fahren wir?" alles ruhige war von ihr gewichen. Er merkte ihre verkrampften Hände, erklärte aber immer noch nichts.Vor Steg C stoppte das Auto und Horatio stieg aus. Sidonie sprang fast sofort aus dem Fahrzeug. Schützend hielt sie ihre Tasche vor sich. Horatio musste sich nun durch ihr Verhalten bewusst machen, daß sein Plan auch verkehrt herum losgehen konnte. Doch nun war es zu spät.

„Komm mit." meinte er nur und deutete zum Steg. Immer noch hatte er nichts erklärt. Sidonie war verwirrt, doch da sie sich nicht alleine beim Steg befanden und sie auch neugierig war, folgte sie ihm langsam. Vor einem größeren Motorboot, welches sicher für 4 Personen ausgelegt worden war, blieb Horatio stehen und deutete darauf.

„Was wird das?" forderte die junge Frau nun fast erbost eine Erklärung.

„Das wird ein Ausflug. – – Sid, vertrau mir. Komm mit." in der gewohnten ruhigen Art blickte er sie an und wartete geduldig. Sidonie starrte das Boot an und dann den Mann, der sie hergebracht hatte. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf. Sie schluckte.

„Du hast nichts zu befürchten." wiederholte er nochmals.

Sidonie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann betrat sie den schmalen Landesteg und ging auf das Boot.

Horatio hatte schnell abgelegt. Immer noch sagte er nichts. Sidonie beobachtete sein Hantieren mit dem Motorboot. Geschickt lenkte er sie aus der Hafeneinfahrt hinaus und fuhrt dann Richtung Süden die Keys hinab. Sidonie saß ihm schräg gegenüber auf einer langen gepolsterten Sitzbank. Die Sonne war kurz vor dem Untergehen, Wind kam auf.

„Im Salon unten sind ein paar Decken. Die kannst du heraufholen."

Erst ein paar Minuten später, nachdem sie die Decken geholt hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, daß er sie nicht mehr so förmlich ansprach, wie noch die Tage zuvor oder beim gestrigen Abendessen, das offenbar sie beide sehr genossen hatten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Horatios Plan aufging. Sidonie war zuerst steif auf der Bank gesessen, etwas später setzte sie sich quer und zog die Füße auf die Bank hinauf. Sie genoss offenbar die Fahrt und sah zur Küste hinüber. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen das Oberdeck und deckte sich zu. Als Horatio das nächste mal zu ihr hinsah, nur wenige Minuten mochten vergangen sein, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen. Sidonie war eingeschlafen.

Horatio lächelte. Das gleichmäßige Motorengeräusch, die Wellenbewegung und der angebrochene Abend – nirgendwo anders schlief man besser als auf einem Boot.

Eine Möwe, die kreischend über das Boot flog, weckte Horatio auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich gefangen hatte und wusste wo er war und warum. Auf der anderen Sitzbank, auf der Sidonie geschlafen hatte, war die Decke zusammengerollt und der Platz leer. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah dann sofort auch jene Person, für die der Ausflug gedacht war. Sidonie stand am Bug, ihre offenen Haare wehten in der leichten Morgenbrise im Wind.

Also Horatio aufstand, wurde sie aufmerksam. Sie drehte zuerst den Kopf in seine Richtung und kam dann zu ihm zurück. Ihre Augen strahlten.

„Guten Morgen." lächelte sie ihn an. Ein entspanntes zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen. – Gut geschlafen?"

Sidonie senkte etwas beschämt den Kopf. „So gut und tief wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr." sie suchte nach Worten. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Für den Ausflug. Für die Nacht... Ähhh.." sie wurde angesichts der letzten Bemerkung über und über rot. Horatio lächelte zurück. „Gern geschehen."

Unsicher stand sie immer noch vor ihm, überlegte wie es weitergehen konnte. Ein großer Dampfer der weiter draußen im Ozean vorbeigefahren war, verursachte einige größere Wellen, die das Boot plötzlich gröber ins Schaukeln brachten und Sidonie etwas überraschten. Hilfreich streckte Horatio seinen Arm aus und griff nach ihrer Hand. Ein weiteres mal blickte sie ihn überlegend an. Die Wellen waren rasch vergangen und immer noch hielt er ihre Hand.

„Sid. Du..." begann er leise, doch die Angesprochene unterbrach ihn.

„Nein nicht. Ich... Ich weiß worauf es hinauslaufen soll. – Aber ich bin für so was nicht geeignet."

Horatio musste angesichts ihrer Worte wieder grinsen. „So?" fragte er. „Für was nicht geeignet?"

„Für... zwischenmenschliches."

Er wusste, was kommen würde, doch fragte er trotzdem „Warum nicht?"

"Ich bin oft ziemlich beschäftigt und stressig.."

"Das bin ich auch manchmal."

„ Ich bin schwer verkorkst." flüsterte sie fast

„Das binich auch." entgegnete er lapidar.

„Nein, ich bin es wirklich. Ich – Ich--- Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich es noch nie versucht hätte, eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Aber es ist nicht leicht mit mir."

„Mit mir vielleicht auch nicht"

„Das Wort, das ich am meisten verwendet habe, ist NEIN. Und damit kommen die wenigsten klar. " ihr Blick tastete immer noch das Deck ab, um nichts wollte sie ihn nun direkt ansehen..

„Aber doch nur, wenn du Anlass dazu hattest. Oder nicht?"

„Horatio – hör auf. Ich meine es ernst!" fuhr Sidonie verzweifelt Horatio an.

Horatio registrierte zwei Dinge, erstens, daß sie ihn mit seinem Namen angesprochen hatte und zweitens, daß sie noch kein einziges mal direkt NEIN gesagt hatte, sondern sich nur ins Negative gezogen hatte.

„Das meine ich auch." erwiderte er und blickte sie immer noch unverwandt an.

Beschämt senkte Sidonie wieder den Kopf.

„Sid. Ich bitte dich lediglich um ein Abendessen. Und wenn es uns beiden gefällt, dann sehen wir weiter.."

Sidonie fiel nochmals seine Entgegnung ein, als sie gesagt hatte, ihr meistverwendetes Wort war NEIN. Seine Antwort hatte sie überrascht. Er war anders. Aber was sagte das schon aus.Und trotzdem stand sie nun mit ihm hier auf dem Boot.

„Sid?" hakte er nach, nachdem keine Reaktion kam.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf.

„Ein neues Abendessen wäre schön... Und vielleicht noch irgendwann einmal so ein Ausflug, wenn das geht."

Horatio lächelte wieder. Selten hatte er an einem Morgen so viel zu Grinsen gehabt. Ein großartiges Gefühl machte sich breit.

"Natürlich geht das."


End file.
